Amor ou Vingança
by Hikari Matsuri
Summary: Quando Hikari, que levava uma vida normal, vê sua vida virar de ponta-cabeça quando seu pai é assassinado, o que fazer? E o que fazer se esse assassino é Sesshoumaru? A vingança lhe parecia bem atraente, mas ela não contava com as ironias do destino.
1. De repente, sozinha

Capítulo 1 – De repente, sozinha

Eu estava tranquilamente penteando meus longos cabelos cor de mel na beira do riacho que passava perto do vilarejo onde vivia eu, minha mãe, meu pai e vários outros aldeões. Aqui nesse pedacinho do meu paraíso não tem nada de muito realmente especial, somos todos pessoas normais e de bem, plantamos e colhemos, pescamos e criamos vacas... Bom, ok, nem todos nós somos totalmente pessoas normais. Meu pai é um youkai lobo das neves, e eu sou sua filha 'que-era-para-ser-hanyou-mas-não-é'. Não me perguntem como sou totalmente humana, eu também não sei. Aqui ninguém realmente se importa sobre meu pai ser youkai, pois ele além de viver como um humano entre os demais, ele ajuda bastante quando ladrões vêm tentar saquear a aldeia.

- Hikari, venha me ajudar com o jantar! – chamou uma voz feminina familiar, não muito longe.

- Indo! – Respondi, levantando com rapidez singular.

Essa era a voz de minha mãe, tão calma e alegre. Ela tinha o dom de me tirar da mais completa tristeza, só com um de seus adoráveis sorrisos. Nós não éramos muito diferentes na aparência. Minha mãe tinha longos cabelos cor de mel, iguais aos meus, e lindos olhos negros, porém iluminados como um céu estrelado. Algumas rugas nos cantos de seus olhos demonstravam um pouco da idade que ela vinha carregando nas costas. Diferente de minha mãe, meus olhos eram azuis, mas fora isso nossas feições eram bem parecidas. Me alegrava saber que eu ficaria igual à ela quando mais velha.

Andamos lado a lado no caminho de volta para nossa casa, num silêncio agradável. Eu realmente apreciava a companhia de minha mãe. Chegando a nossa casa, fui ajuda-la com o jantar, era uma tarefa que eu até gostava de fazer.

Duas horas depois meu pai chegou, carregando suas ferramentas nos ombros. A comida estava pronta, e colocamos a mesa. Nossa rotina era fazermos pelo menos uma refeição juntos todos os dias.

- Como foi o dia hoje, filha? – Meu pai perguntou, e ele era realmente péssimo para fingir interesse em algumas coisas. Eu ri.

- Normal. Colhi algumas flores com Ayame na parte da manhã e depois passei o dia na casa do tio Raku, treinando. Na hora que resolvi cuidar do cabelo, minha mãe me chamou pra preparar o jantar. – Respondi, e explicando ao mesmo tempo o motivo dos meus cabelos um pouco desgrenhados.

- Ah. – Ele murmurou, olhando diretamente pro meu cabelo. – Pra mim está normal.

- Isso porque o normal dela é bagunçado. – Minha mãe entrou no assunto, arrumando uma forma de me criticar pela minha falta de interesse pela minha aparência. Essa era a única parte irritante dela.

- Pra mim ela está bonita. – Meu pai respondeu, com a boca cheia de bolinho de peixe. Receita secreta minha. – Nossa, isso aqui está ótimo.

Eu olhei para minha mãe com um olhar vencedor, pelos dois elogios vindos do meu pai. Ela revirou os olhos e riu.

Nós éramos realmente uma família feliz, e era para continuar assim por um bom tempo.

Nosso jantar continuava normalmente, como todos os dias, até que começou uma gritaria terrível do lado de fora. E ouviu-se uma voz monstruosa urrar:

- Onde está Kimiro Matsuri? - A voz da criatura era tão medonha que eu nem precisei vê-la de fato para saber que era imenso e terrível. E ele chamava pelo nome de meu pai.

Papai imediatamente levantou-se, somente dizendo um 'fiquem aqui' antes de sair pela porta. Eu e minha mãe corremos para o quarto dela, e ficamos abraçadas no canto mais escondido, rezando para que tudo ficasse bem. Nada além de estrondos foram ouvidos durante os próximos minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade. Nos dois minutos seguintes silêncio, o mais completo e absoluto silêncio. Minha mãe olhou para mim, e eu pude ver que seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas. Ela me soltou e correu para o lado de fora. Eu fui logo atrás.

Eu não acreditava na cena que via diante dos meus olhos. Minha mãe

abraçando o corpo sem vida de meu pai. Ao longe um homem com enormes cabelos prateados observava a cena, e eu não pude deixar de reparar na lua desenhada em sua testa. Aquele homem era o assassino? Não tive muito tempo para pensar em quem podia ser ele, pois minha mãe chorava inconsolavelmente abraçada ao corpo de meu pai e eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Me aproximei com certa lentidão, pois minha mente ainda não estava aceitando muito bem aquela cena. Alguns aldeões tentavam apagar o fogo de algumas casas, e umas mulheres corriam para salvar suas crianças, mas estava tudo lento ao meu redor, e no meu mundo exista somente minha mãe e meu pai naquele momento.

Sem saber exatamente o que fazer ou dizer deixei meu corpo desabar sobre meus joelhos ao lado de minha mãe que ainda chorava descontroladamente. Lágrimas silenciosas escorreram dos meus olhos, pingando no chão molhado de sangue. Sangue do meu pai. Então, no meio de tudo aquilo, nada passou da mais completa escuridão, e eu desmaiei.

Acordei deitada na minha cama, e bem lá no fundo eu desejava que tivesse sido um sonho ruim, mas infelizmente não era. Ayame estava sentada do meu lado me encarando como se eu fosse uma experiência que poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

- Onde está minha mãe? – Perguntei, e me surpreendi com minha voz que saiu mais parecendo um sussurro.

- Não se esforce muito Hika-chan, sua mãe está no quarto dela. Minha mãe está tomando conta dela. – Ayame olhou para mim com um pouco de dó, e eu sabia exatamente o por que.

- Meu pai está morto. – Não foi uma pergunta, e não soou como uma.

- Eu lamento... – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, ao desviar o olhar do meu.

- Tenho que ver minha mãe, ela precisa de mim! – Levantei nu pulo, e era como se eu não tivesse ficado desacordada por não sei quantas horas.

Saí correndo do meu quarto, e estranhamente não fiz barulho no chão de madeira que era normalmente bem ruidoso. Parecia que até os objetos estavam em total luto. Abri a porta do quarto de minha mãe com força, o que assustou a mãe de Ayame, mas a minha não fez nenhum movimento sequer, nem com os olhos. Ela estava sentada na cama e olhava pra baixo, a franja cobrindo seus olhos.

A senhora Hitomi olhou para mim com um pouco de dó e soltou a bomba, direto em minhas mãos:

- Ela não esboça nenhuma reação e nem fala nada desde ontem. Eu lamento muito mesmo, Hikari-chan. – Ela então olhou para o chão e se retirou do quarto, com a cabeça baixa.

Eu continuei parada na porta, olhando para minha mãe, e admito que ali não tinha nada da mulher que eu conheci durante toda minha vida. Ela não tinha sua aparência forte e jovial, nem seus olhos negros cintilantes como o céu estrelado, e nenhum sorriso para me confortar. Senti um aperto tão grande no coração, que até me senti sufocar.

- Mamãe...? – Chamei, mesmo sem esperar uma resposta.

E a resposta realmente não veio, e o silêncio que antes eu apreciava se tornou tão incômodo que parecia que estavam apertando meus pulmões com força. Me aproximei dela com passos lentos, e os olhos já marejados de lágrimas.

- Mamãe, eu preciso de você. – Minha voz saiu junto com soluço e lágrimas. Então eu vi uma coisa que talvez fosse pior que a morte de meu pai.

Minha mãe olhou para mim, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e rolavam pelas bochechas pálidas, e seus olhos que antes abrigavam tanto brilho e vida agora não tinham nada além de escuridão, e o sorriso eternamente estampado em seu rosto não existia mais. Naquela hora eu percebi que a alma de minha mãe havia morrido junto com meu pai. Ela não tinha mais vontade de viver, não sem ele.

Após olhar em meus olhos por alguns segundos, ela voltou a olhar para baixo, do mesmo jeito que estava quando entrei. Lhe dei um logo abraço e saí correndo do quarto, era impossível ficar ali por mais que eu quisesse o conforto dos braços de minha mãe. Ela não podia me confortar agora, e eu teria que arrumar um jeito de me conformar com isso.

No dia seguinte houve o funeral de meu pai. Minha mãe não saiu da cama como já era de se esperar, e eu também não fui procura-la.

O funeral foi a pior experiência que eu já tive em toda minha vida. Ver meu pai deitado como se só estivesse dormindo, usando as roupas que ele mais gostava foi terrível, por um momento pareceu que ele ainda estava vivo e ia acordar praguejando quando fossem concluir a cerimônia. O Sacerdote da nossa vila virou-se para mim antes de começar e me entregou uma caixinha com alguns objetos que estavam com meu pai na hora que ele morreu. Guardei a caixa dentro de meu kimono e continuei prestando atenção em tudo que acontecia.

Meu pai deitado, em seu sono eterno, continuava belo como foi em vida. Longos cabelos brancos como a neve, devidamente alinhados e presos, suas mãos com garras que nunca feriram quem não merecia ser ferido, seu corpo forte, porem não muito grande nem pequeno, e sua marca no formato de uma flor de lótus na mão direita sinalizando que ele era importante em seu clã, apesar de nunca ter comentado comigo sobre isso. Marca que eu herdei e apreciava com um misto de respeito e orgulho, apesar da minha ser nas costas, na altura de meu ombro.

Toda a cerimônia ocorreu normalmente, mas no final, quando eu vi o fogo se aproximando de meu pai, eu não aguentei e voltei pra dentro de minha casa. Acredito que todos tenham entendido meu gesto. Eu estava me demonstrando forte, mais do que eu acreditava ser.

Deitei em minha cama e peguei a caixinha que o sacerdote havia me entregue. Dentro havia uma carta e alguns pequenos objetos, como o cordão e o anel que meu pai sempre carregava com ele. Abri a carta, um pouco curiosa e vi meu nome em seu primeiro parágrafo. Fiquei mais curiosa ainda.

"_Hikari_

_ Eu já imaginava que esse dia chegaria, então eu espero que você seja muito forte, pois sua mãe vai precisar muito de sua força e carinho. Nunca te contei sobre nossa família e sobre sua situação atual, mas agora que não precisarei mais te olhar nos olhos com minha culpa, posso desabafar tudo._

_ Eu sou o herdeiro de meu clã, ou pelo menos era para ser. Quando eu larguei tudo para ficar com sua mãe meu irmão tomou meu lugar na liderança de meu clã. Eu realmente não me importei, pois ele era uma pessoa responsável e decidida, e eu espero que ainda seja. Nossa linhagem perdeu o direito à liderança quando eu o passei para meu irmão, então eu quero lhe pedir para NUNCA, em hipótese alguma, pisar na terra de seus familiares. Eles podem não encarar muito bem o fato de que uma 'humana' seria herdeira de tudo, apesar de não ter mais a mínima chance de ser._

_ Agora sobre você ser... 'humana'. Mentira, mentira da mais pura e deslavada. Eu sinto muito por ter mentido sobre isso para você, mas eu e sua mãe queríamos lhe proteger. Você é uma hanyou, uma mistura de youkai com humano. Mas de uma forma inexplicável você se tornou provavelmente mais forte que eu, e eu me pergunto se isso é por causa da força interior de sua mãe. Você se parece com uma humana, age como humana, e tem até cheiro de humana, mas isso é por causa de um antigo lacre de nossa família, passado de geração em geração. Eu usei esta antiga arte em você, quando ainda era muito pequena para se lembrar, e tranquei sua parte youkai em um objeto que eu sempre carregava comigo. Quando suas mãos tocarem este objeto, agora que estou morto, ele pertencerá a você, e então o lacre se quebrará e sua forma hanyou virá a tona. É perigoso, pois não sabemos se você vai conseguir lidar com isso._

_ Agora que você sabe de tudo, eu quero te pedir com o fundo de meu coração que fique ao lado de sua mãe até que ela se recupere. E lembre-se, minha filha: eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo, você é meu pequeno botão de lótus."_

E assim a carta terminou, me deixando num misto de choque e revolta, mas também aliviada ao saber sobre o quanto meu pai amou eu e minha mãe. Por favor, ele renunciou a liderança de um clã de youkais para ficar com minha mãe, ele realmente a amava muito.

Agora a segunda parte da carta estava mexendo demais comigo. Eu era hanyou, apesar de ter passado toda minha vida como humana. Eu precisava realmente pensar, e pensar MUITO.

Os dois meses seguintes a morte de meu pai foram terríveis. Eu tive que lidar com minha mãe agindo como um zumbi, meu conflito interno sobre quebrar ou não o lacre que selava meu lado youkai e tentar descobrir quem diabos era aquele homem que estava no meio daquela confusão no dia do assassinato de meu pai. Apesar de que eu não tinha comentado com ninguém sobre as duas ultimas partes.

- Hikari-chan, como você está hoje? – Perguntou a senhora Hitomi, entrando em minha casa. Aquela era a mãe de Ayame, minha melhor amiga. Era uma senhora bem simpática.

- Bem, na medida do possível. – Respondi, e minhas olheiras enormes não me deixavam mentir. Dormir não era uma coisa muito fácil de fazer nos últimos tempos.

- Você precisa descansar, ou vai acabar ficado doente, minha criança! – Era incrível como ouvir a voz dela de preocupação me confortava. Ela estava substituindo o lugar da minha mãe, que até este exato momento não havia deixado aquele maldito quarto.

- Não é por falta de vontade, acredite.

Ela me deu um caloroso sorriso de compreensão e deixou uma cesta ao meu lado. Lá havia algumas frutas frescas que provavelmente ela havia acabado de colher. Eu olhei para a cesta e sorri para ela, feliz por ela se importar comigo a ponto de sair para colher frutos na floresta de manhã cedo.

- Tia, você se lembra... Daquele dia? – Perguntei, um pouco temerosa.

- Oh, querida... – Ela me deu um olhar triste e suspirou longamente antes de continuar. – Sim, lembro.

- Quem matou meu pai... A senhora viu? – Eu estava me sentindo eufórica.

- Não, foi tudo muito rápido.

- Um youkai... – Eu parei para pensar por um momento, apesar de estar um pouco incomodada com a falta de informações.

Então aquilo me atingiu em cheio, e eu quase caí sentada. Quem matou meu pai foi aquele estranho homem de cabelos prateados, que com certeza era um youkai. Mas porque?

- Você está bem, Hikari? - A voz angustiada da senhora Hitomi me tirou do blá-blá-blá interno.

- Ahm... Estou, claro! – Respondi meio que automaticamente, como fazia quando todos perguntavam esta mesma coisa.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir ajudar meu marido com as roupas... Mas... Você quer vir comigo? – Ela perguntou, provavelmente relutante em me deixar sozinha.

- Eu estou bem. E tenho que ficar aqui caso minha mãe precise de mim.

- Infelizmente eu preciso mesmo ir, mas vou mandar Ayame passar aqui mais tarde para ver se você precisa de algo. Não hesite em pedir se precisar.

- Tudo bem. E Obrigada pelas frutas! – Eu respondi, tentando soar normal, enquanto ela saía pela porta.

A família de Ayame era realmente ocupada. Os pais dela faziam as mais belas yukatas da região, e muitas mulheres vinham de vários lugares para comprar com eles.

Fui para o meu quarto, o lugar onde eu vinha passando a maior parte do tempo desde que meu pai morreu. Lá eu lia e relia a carta deixada para mim e ficava imaginando o que era que ele carregava com ele e guardava meu lado youkai. Ele sempre usava um cordão e um anel, ambos com desenhos de flores de lótus. Pelo que deu para perceber, isso significa poder no clã dele, digo, nosso clã.

Abri e fechei a caixinha com as coisas dele várias vezes, me perguntando se era alguma daquelas coisas, e eu estava realmente com muito medo de encostar em qualquer coisa que estivesse ali dentro. Eu realmente não queria me tornar hanyou agora, não com uma mãe zumbi no quarto ao lado precisando de mim. Com toda certeza eu esperaria minha mãe melhorar antes de tomar qualquer atitude com relação a isso. Talvez ela nem soubesse que eu sabia, pois não tinha comentado nada comigo. Tá, na verdade ela não fala nada desde aquele dia. Nadinha mesmo. Isso me preocupa tanto que me impede de dormir, e o que também atrapalha meu sono é ouvi-la chorando baixinho durante quase a noite toda. Minha mãe realmente está sentindo demais a morte de meu pai.

Um barulho vindo do quarto dela me chamou a atenção, e corri para lá. Ela estava deitada na cama, mas batia com a mão fechada no chão, e parou assim que me viu entrar no quarto. Aquela foi a primeira vez que ela pareceu perceber algo ao seu redor nos últimos 2 meses.

- O que foi, mãe? – Corri e me sentei ao seu lado, realmente esperando que ela me dissesse alguma coisa.

Ela virou o rosto lentamente para olhar em meus olhos, e eu fiquei absurdamente desconfortável com aquilo, ela não era mais nem a sombra da mulher que costumava ser. Ela sorriu pra mim, não um sorriso como ela costumava dar, mas um carregado de dor e sofrimento. Naquele momento eu não percebi, mas senti algo molhando minha mão e percebi que eram minhas lágrimas. Ela se sentou na cama, sem parar de olhar para mim, e passou uma de suas mãos pelo meu rosto, enxugando uma lágrima que havia caído e agora rolava pela minha bochecha. Eu estava sem reação. Porque do nada minha mãe resolveu perceber minha presença? E acima disso, porque ela resolveu me chamar?

Interrompendo qualquer tipo de pensamento, ela fez uma coisa que eu realmente não esperava. Ela deitou a cabeça no meu colo e fechou os olhos. Eu passei a mão pelos seus cabelos e sorri tristemente.

- Eu te amo muito, mamãe. – E dei um beijo em sua testa.

Ela sorriu para mim, dessa vez um sorriso de verdade. Ainda não era o que eu estava acostumada, mas já era alguma coisa. Então, ela parou de respirar. No primeiro momento eu não percebi, estava distraída demais com sua demonstração de melhora, mas então aquilo me atingiu em cheio. Minha mãe acabara de morrer de saudade. Não consegui mais segurar as lágrimas e elas rolaram freneticamente pelo meu rosto, enquanto eu gritava de dor e desespero.

Continua...

_**Hei, tudo bom com vocês? *-***_

_**Pois é, esse foi o primeiro capítulo da minha fic, e espero que tenham gostado. \o/ Ainda tem muitos pela frente e eu realmente preciso de vocês, leitores, para me dar forças ;-;**_

_**Como já perceberam, esse é o inicio de tudo, então foquei em mostrar nossa personagem principal, a Hikari *-***_

_**Caso notem, o nome da melhor amiga dela é Ayame, que por acaso é o nome da youkai lobo do próprio anime. Foi pura desatenção minha, eu só lembrei disso quando estava lendo uma outra fic de inuyasha, onde a Ayame aparecia. Então, a Ayame da minha história não é a mesma de Inuyasha. De qualquer forma, ela e o Kouga não estão na lista dos personagens que vão aparecer mesmo. xD**_

_**Por favor, deixem um review para sua ficwriter louca, sim? *-* Vocês não tem idéia de como isso deixa uma escritora feliz. xD**_

_**Aguardo vocês no próximo capítulo :* (que já está pronto, mas vou postar só semana que vem).**_

_**Kissus Kissus, Ja Ne :***_


	2. Revolução

_**Bom, começando esse capítulo com um agradecimento especial. Obrigada Karine-chan por me ajudar com minha idéias loucas e me aturar quando estou com crises de inspiração, ou então dando xilique por não receber reviews nas fic (essa parte é culpa de vocês ò_ó). Bom, obrigada K-chan, minha marida perfeitosa que vai no shopping comigo. *-***_

_**Boa leitura :***_

Capítulo 2 - Revolução

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo levou até que eu percebesse as coisas ao meu redor. Ayame estava do meu lado, segurando minha mão. Então, ao ouvir minha voz ela demonstrou uma surpresa tão grande, que parecia que nunca havia ouvido minha voz antes.

- Ayame-chan...?

- HIKARI! – Ela gritou, com surpresa e alívio na voz. – Todos diziam que você não ia melhorar, mas eu sabia que estavam errados!

- Porque meu corpo está dolorido desse jeito? O que aconteceu? – Eu me sentei na cama, e sentia tanta dor que parecia que eu tinha levado uma surra daquelas. Levei a mão aos olhos, quando estes começaram a arder pela luz que entrava pela janela.

- Hikari-chan, não se lembra de nada? – Perguntou ela, com clara preocupação.

- Sinceramente, não... eu dormi demais?

- Hikari... – Ela suspirou longamente, parecia que estava escolhendo muito bem as palavras. – Você está aqui nesse quarto já fazem três meses...

É, eu realmente tinha dormido demais.

- Oh, desculpe ter preocupado todos... Onde está minha... – Quando eu ia dizer a palavra 'mãe', tudo me voltou à mente como um flash.

Ayame não me olhou nos olhos, e nem disse uma palavra. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu abracei forte minha amiga, afinal, ela era a única pessoa que podia me confortar agora. Ela correspondeu ao abraço, e ficou lá até eu me acalmar novamente, o que não foi uma tarefa muito fácil.

- Hikari-chan, meus pais acharam melhor trazer você para cá, para que pudéssemos cuidar de você. – Ela disse, com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

- Você que cuidou de mim esse tempo?

- Eu e minha mãe. Quando eu estava com sono ela vinha ficar com você enquanto eu dormia, aí quando eu acordava voltava para cá. – Então eu percebi suas olheiras protuberantes, o que me lembrou da vez que eu ficara cuidando de minha mãe.

- Ayame-chan... Eu nem sei o que dizer. – E era verdade, ela cuidou de mim como se eu fosse sua irmã, e eu não tinha ideia de que ela e a família dela gostavam tanto assim de mim. – Obrigada. – Sussurrei, um pouco constrangida.

- De nada! – Ela disse com entusiasmo. Acho que era a felicidade por me ver normal novamente.

Olhei para o lado e vi um espelho. Eu estava realmente um horror, e me lembre de minha mãe quando ficou nessa mesma situação. Então, o brilho retornou aos meus olhos, e a cor ao meu rosto.

- Ayame-chan, onde estão minhas coisas? – Perguntei com certa urgência.

- Ah, nós trouxemos para cá também. Estão guardadas no meu armário. – Ela sorriu.

Levantei em um só impulso, e percebi imediatamente que não devia ter feito aquilo. Minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu cambaleei, com a cabeça girando ainda por cima. Ayame segurou um de meus braços, me dando apoio. Esperei minha cabeça parar de rodar um pouco, e me soltei do braço dela delicadamente. Com toda certeza eu podia andar sozinha.

- Ayame-chan, preciso te contar uma coisa. – Eu disse, pegando a caixinha com as coisas do meu pai.

Ela ouviu com atenção a tudo que eu disse, e incrivelmente acreditou em mim, mas ficou me olhando como se eu fosse me transformar em um lobo e sair pulando por ai do nada.

- E você vai se transformar? – Ela finalmente perguntou.

- Não sei ao certo... – Balancei minha cabeça lentamente de um lado para o outro. – As vezes eu quero, mas as vezes não.

- Talvez você devesse pensar um pouco mais, nem tem como voltar atrás caso se arrependa, creio eu.

Ela estava terrivelmente certa, provavelmente não teria volta. Eu estava decidida a pensar muito bem antes de tomar alguma atitude.

Então veio como um estalo: Eu tinha de vingar meu pai. Senti meu corpo inteiro pulsar, como se ele também quisesse aquilo, era como se meu corpo inteiro tivesse necessidade de voltar ao normal, de ser o que eu sempre fui: uma hanyou.

Sem pensar muito sobre o que aconteceria depois, agarrei com força o cordão da caixa, e nada aconteceu. Fiquei esperando uma revolução completa em mim, mas nada. Então olhei para o fundo da caixa e vi o anel. Olhei para Ayame, que me olhava assustada. Percebi que se ficasse pensando por muito tempo acabaria desistindo, então segurei o anel com um pouco de medo, parecendo até que o objeto iria explodir. Então, quando eu estava pensando que nada aconteceria, uma luz branca começou a irradiar do anel, ao mesmo tempo que a mãe de Ayame entrou no quarto, assistindo àquilo tão assustada quanto sua filha. A luz que saiu do anel me envolveu completamente, e eu não conseguia enxergar nada além dela. Senti meu corpo inteiro pulsar, meus olhos começaram a arder, minhas mãos e pés formigavam, e o local onde estava minha marca em forma de flor de lótus ardia terrivelmente, como se estivessem me marcando com ferro quente. A ardência foi se alastrando pelas minhas costas, até chegar nas laterais de minha barriga. A luz que me cercava foi cedendo aos poucos, mas meus olhos ainda ardiam, e minhas costas ainda ardiam um pouco. Quando a luz cessou por completo, eu pude ver tudo à minha volta, e via coisas até demais. Os detalhes da madeira do cômodo inteiro, os pequenos grãos de poeira que entravam pela janela, e até mesmo os nós em todos os detalhes de linha da yukata de Ayame. Respirei fundo e senti o cheiro agradável de ervas, frutas frescas e de terra molhada. Ouvi o som de passos longe dali, a respiração de minha amiga e sua mãe, o riacho que corria ali perto.

Tudo invadiu meus sentidos como um turbilhão, e eu não sabia muito bem como me acostumar com aquilo. Só para meus olhos se acostumarem com a preciosidade dos detalhes foi um terrível sacrifício, e a voz de Ayame doía no fundo de meus ouvidos.

- Hikari-chan, você está... – Levantei a mão para que Ayame não concluísse a frase, pois eu já imaginava que minha aparência não devia ser como antes.

- Linda... – a senhora Hitomi concluiu pela filha.

Levantei e andei na direção do espelho que ficava do outro lado do quarto, e me surpreendi, pois nenhum dos meus movimentos fez sequer um barulho. Olhei para a linda imagem que me encarava no espelho, e foi difícil de acreditar que aquela era realmente a Hikari de cinco minutos atrás. Eu não tinha mais a aparência de uma jovem comum. Meus olhos, antes azuis, se tornaram cinzentos e muito mais claros do que eram, meu cabelo que antes batia um pouco abaixo dos ombros, agora estava além de minha cintura, e minhas feições estavam mais finas, eu estava muito parecida com meu pai. Meu maior susto foi quando olhei para o que havia em minha cabeça e me deparei com orelhas de lobo, exatamente na mesma cor de meu cabelo. Temerosa, toquei nas minhas novas orelhas, e elas eram bem macias, e eu gostei da sensação de tocar ali. Percebi que tinha total controle sobre elas, e para testar as movi de um lado para o outro, direcionando o foco de minha audição. Aquilo era realmente incrível.

Ayame e sua mãe ainda me encaravam, e eu realmente não tinha ideia do que dizer para nenhuma das duas.

- Então... O que temos para o jantar? – Perguntei, dando um sorriso sem-graça.

- Ai meu deus! – Exclamou Ayame – Você está incrível, Hikari!

- O que acabou de acontecer aqui? – A senhora Hitomi parecia desnorteada.

- Bom... – Suspirei longamente, me dando um tempo para pensar no que ia dizer. – Digamos que é uma história bem longa, mas o básico é que eu me transformei em hanyou com um anel que foi herança de meu pai, só que eu já era hanyou antes, mas todos, inclusive eu, pensavam que eu era humana. Basicamente, é isso. – Resolvi dizer tudo logo de uma vez.

Ela se aproximou de mim e tocou meu rosto, dando um sorriso gentil. Aquilo me acalmou, e então eu tive certeza de que tinha sorte por ter pessoas que me amavam, mesmo eu estando diferente.

- Hikari, não importa o que você é ou não, o que importa é que agora somos sua família, e vamos te apoiar em qualquer decisão sua.

- Obrigada. – Eu disse, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Naquele momento eu lembrei da sensação de ardência que eu tive nas costas, e dei uma desculpa qualquer para ficar sozinha no quarto, o que não foi muito difícil. Elas sabiam que eu tinha pensamentos para colocar em ordem, e logo me deixaram sozinha.

Abaixei meu kimono até a altura da cintura, e olhei para minhas costas no espelho. Minha marca de lótus não era mais a mesma, ela estava um pouco maior e tinha uma cor diferente, um vermelho brilhante. E para minha surpresa, essa não era a única coisa diferente em meu corpo. Da flor, localizada na altura de meu ombro direito, desciam séries de linhas que pareciam um labirinto com várias curvas. Aquelas linhas, da mesma cor vermelha da lótus, seguiam com um padrão pelas minhas costas, e terminavam nas laterais de minha barriga. Era realmente maravilhoso, e eu fiquei fascinada com a beleza e complexidade de minha nova marca.

Coloquei meu kimono de novo e saí do quarto, procurando por Ayame. Não foi difícil encontrar a família toda conversando ao redor de uma pequena fogueira no centro da sala. Esperei para ver qual seria a reação deles, e quando percebi o sorriso de Ayame, resolvi me juntar a eles.

- É bom saber que você está... er... Bem, Hikari. – Disse o Senhor Hitomi, provavelmente tentando não mencionar minha nova aparência.

- Na medida do possível. – Eu estava muito bem fisicamente, me sentia forte. Mas eu não podia simplesmente esquecer que meus pais estavam mortos. – Mas não precisam se preocupar comigo. – Completei rapidamente, quando vi Ayame abrir a boca para começar um de seus longos discursos sobre como eu era importante e que todos estavam do meu lado e bla-bla-bla. Disso tudo eu já sabia.

Foi muito, MUITO constrangedor andar pelo vilarejo com todos me encarando nos dias seguintes, quando eu me revezava entre me adaptar aos meus novos sentidos, ir aos treinos com tio Raku e resolver o que eu faria da minha vida de agora em diante, já imaginando que uma vingança não seria nada fácil.

Raku não era meu tio de verdade, eu só o chama assim porque... Porque... Bem, eu realmente não sei. Mas ele deixava e eu gostava, então não tem problema. Ele era um senhor baixinho, calvo na parte de cima da cabeça, e meio gordinho, mas ninguém da vila se metia a besta com ele. Na verdade, até meu pai o tratava com respeito, levando em consideração que ele era um exímio lutador. Tudo bem, meu pai tratava todos com respeito, mas com Raku era diferente, existia até admiração em seus olhos quando ele estava perto do velho humano. E eu, em condição de sua única aluna, me sentia extremamente honrada por ter sido escolhida a dedo por ele entre muitos jovens daquele lugar, principalmente porque eu era garota, e ele me escolheu mesmo assim!

Nem preciso dizer que eu me gabava muito disso.

E qual não foi minha surpresa ao vê-lo reagir normalmente quando eu apareci transformada. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, me encarou durante um tempo, e depois me deu uma bronca por ter ficado 'fora de mim' por tanto tempo. Pois é, aquele era meu mestre. E para ser sincera, eu gostava dele daquele jeito mesmo.

Os treinamentos foram puxados, cruéis até, devo dizer, mas eu realmente não me importava muito. Tudo que eu queria era entrar na minha melhor forma para encarar aquele maldito frente-a-frente, e ganhar.

Os dias foram passando, e eu mal senti. Logo eu partiria, já estava resolvido. E, com toda certeza, eu não queria nenhuma despedida de ninguém, eu era realmente péssima em dizer adeus, principalmente com pessoas que foram tão boas para mim durante toda minha vida.

A data da minha partida foi decidida por mim, e seria no dia 15 de abril. Não contei a ninguém, não queria deixar ninguém triste por antecipação, ou dar a idéia de algum tolo tentar me impedir. E quando eu disse que os dias foram passando rápido demais, eu não estava mentindo. Era dia 10 de abril, e em cinco dias a morte de meu completaria um ano. Sim, eu escolhi aquela data com um propósito específico. Eu tive meu tempo para chorar, agora era o tempo de seguir em frente.

Não posso dizer que todos os dias desse ano foram produtivos, pois cinco meses foram desperdiçados entre cuidar de mamãe/ficar igual um zumbi. Oh, ela com certeza não ficaria feliz em me ver partindo se estivesse viva. Na verdade eu evitava pensar nela, pois toda vez que isso acontecia eu a imaginava me dando uma bronca por ter a idéia louca de sair atrás de vingança. Mas se não fosse isso, o que mais me daria forças para continuar?

Olhei para o céu e não pude evitar de sorrir, ao lembrar de como comparava seu olhar a uma noite estrelada, como estava agora.

Ouvi barulhos de passos, mas eu realmente não liguei, já havia notado sua aproximação há um tempo, pelo seu cheiro terrivelmente familiar. Eu adorava o cheio de pinha que meu mestre tinha. Sim, eu sei que era estranho, mas eu gostava.

- Hei, Hikari, desça daí. – Ele disse em tom de bronca. Eu sorri para ele, implicante como sempre era.

- Porque? – Perguntei, me equilibrando em pé no galho da árvore que antes eu estava sentada.

- Tenho um presente para você. – Ele suavizou o rosto, e riu de minha eterna implicância. Às vezes acho que ele só me escolheu por causa disso.

Pulei imediatamente do galho ao ouvir a palavra 'presente', tocando o solo com suavidade incrível, levando em consideração a altura que eu estava. Eu podia ter ficado muito mais séria e ter virado uma hanyou, mas meu gosto por presentes nunca iria mudar, nunca mesmo!

Notei uma caixa de espada em suas mãos, e fiquei atônita. Minha primeira espada verdadeira! Era impressão minha ou ele já estava prevendo minha partida?

- Bom, isso não é realmente um presente meu, mas sim de seu pai. – Ele disse calmamente, abrindo a caixa e me mostrando uma linda espada prateada, reluzente. Em seu punho estava entalhado a nossa famosa Flor de Lótus. – Ele me pediu para lhe entregar isso quando você estivesse pronta. Creio que usará com sabedoria e responsabilidade. – Ele me lançou um olhar um pouco descrente, e eu ri.

- Não vou sair arrancando a cabeça de ninguém, acredite.

- Eu sei disso... – Seu rosto se suavizou, e pelas feições do velho homem em minha frente eu via um pouco de tristeza. – Seu treinamento está completo, minha jovem. Creio que tudo que eu tinha para lhe ensinar já foi devidamente aprendido.

- Oh, está falando sério? – Eu me surpreendi, mas aquelas palavras realmente pareciam verdade.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu, virando as costas e caminhando de volta para sua casinha no vilarejo. Por um segundo imaginei ter sentido cheiro de lágrimas, mas provavelmente era só coisa da minha mente. Meu mestre nunca chorou, não ia ser agora que choraria, certo? Certo, foi só coisa da minha mente.

Provavelmente ele já sabia que eu partiria, ele era a pessoa que mais me conhecia e entendia depois de meus pais, afinal, eu era sua aluna desde muito pequena.

Meu coração se apertou ao ver Ayame correr toda feliz em minha direção, saltitando e cantarolando. Ela era realmente muito animada, as vezes sem motivo nenhum. Ela olhou para a caixa da espada que eu segurava forte contra meu corpo.

- Que incrível Hikari-chan! Posso ver? – Ela perguntou, com os olhos reluzentes. Agora me digam se tem como negar alguma coisa se te fazem um pedido tão animado e inocente.

- O que acha? Era de meu pai. – Abri a caixa e a deixei ver a espada que refletia o tom de vermelho da própria caixa.

- Que linda! – Ela exclamou, muito animada. – Raku-san me disse que era para vir aqui te ver, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ahm... Não, nada demais na verdade. – Eu, com certeza, ainda MATO aquele velho.

- Tem certeza? Eu também notei que você anda meio estranha esses dias, Hikari-chan. – Ela hesitou um pouco, antes de continuar. – É porque... Vai fazer um ano... De você sabe o que. – Ela parecia muito sem jeito de falar sobre aquilo.

- Está tudo bem, Ayame-chan, eu só preciso pensar no que fazer. – E vi o brilho estranho nos olhos dela. – Você está bem?

- Hikari-chan, não minta para mim! Eu sei que você vai embora! – Ela falou entre lágrimas, me pegando de surpresa.

- Hei, hei... – Abracei minha amiga, tentando confortá-la. – Você sabia que esse dia chegaria, não sabia? Aqui não é mais o meu lugar...

- Como não? Todos amamos você! Eu, papai, mamãe, Raku-san! – Ela quase gritava comigo, enquanto segurava meus braços. – Não vá embora, por favor!

- Ayame, olhe para mim! – Me soltei dos braços dela, e dei alguns passos para trás, abrindo os braços. – Eu sou uma hanyou por escolha própria! Como foi minha escolha sair desse lugar e me vingar de quem fez aquilo à minha família!

- Eu não me importo se você é humana, hanyou ou youkai! É minha amiga!

- Esse não é o caso principal. Eu realmente QUERO ir, quero me vingar por tudo. – Senti uma chama crescer dentro de mim, e minha raiva estava quase incontrolável.

- Você, por acaso, sabe de quem se vingar? – Ela parecia terrivelmente indignada.

- Tenho uma vaga idéia. Cabelos prateados, lua crescente na testa. Não é uma coisa que vemos todos os dias.

- E você ao menos sabe o nome dele? – Ela perguntou, triunfante. Aquilo estava me deixando realmente com raiva. Meus sentimentos não eram uma das coisas mais fáceis de controlar agora que eu estava... Diferente.

- Não sei, mas posso descobrir. Se você não sabe, Ayame-chan, tenho muito mais tempo de vida que você. – Falei, apontando para ela. E aquilo surtiu o efeito que eu queria. Ela ficou furiosa.

- Oh, está bem então! Vá andando pelo mundo igual uma louca sem saber o que procurar! – Ela virou e começou a andar. – Se você me levasse contigo, eu ainda poderia te dizer o nome dele. – Nem preciso dizer que aquilo me atingiu em cheio. Maldita, ela sabia exatamente onde apertar.

- Ayame, espere – Eu suspirei antes de continuar. – Não posso te levar comigo, é perigoso demais. Não sei se posso defender a mim, imagina nós duas.

- E você realmente acha que vou deixar minha melhor amiga sair pelo mundo afora, sozinha? – Ela virou para mim e cruzou os braços na frente do peito, batendo seu pequeno pé freneticamente. Ela vivia fazendo aquela pose.

Eu ri freneticamente, ela ficava terrivelmente engraçada quando fazia aquilo. E então toda raiva que eu estava sentindo desapareceu. Eu podia ter mudado, mas ela continuava absolutamente a mesma. E eu amava isso.

- Porque todos riem quando eu falo sério? – Ela parecia realmente revoltada com aquilo. E eu não pude fazer mais nada além de continuar rindo.

- Desculpa, Ayame-chan. – Eu disse finalmente, quando consegui parar de rir. – Eu não posso garantir sua segurança se for comigo. Entenda, por favor. – Supliquei.

- Ora, deixe de ser chata! – Ela empurrou meu ombro com o dela, coisa que não fazia a muito tempo. Só que diferente do efeito de antes, eu nem me mexi, enquanto ela ficou passando a mão no ombro dolorido. – Eu não imaginava isso.

- Você precisa treinar mais. – Eu disse, provocando. Como eu disse, sempre fui muito implicante. – Vamos para casa, sua mãe vai me matar se ficar te segurando aqui fora tarde da noite – Dei o braço para ela segurar, como fazíamos quando éramos pequenas.

- Tudo bem, mas ainda não terminamos nossa conversa. – ela respondeu, toda confiante, segurando no meu braço.

Voltamos para casa rindo e conversando, onde fomos recebidas com um olhar carinhoso e preocupado da senhora Hitomi. E apesar de me sentir muito confortável naquele lugar, eu tinha uma necessidade terrível de ir embora.

Entramos no quarto de Ayame, e ela logo foi para cama. Eu havia lhe assegurado que não iria embora durante a noite, coisa que eu realmente não estava planejando fazer, apesar de minha visão noturna ser excelente. Eu não iria me adiantar, sairia dali dia 15, com toda certeza. Guardei a caixa com minha espada dentro do armário, junto com minhas coisas.

Sentei na pequena janela do quarto de Ayame e fiquei observando o céu, enquanto ouvia a respiração tranqüila de minha melhor amiga. Eu realmente ia sentir falta de dias de paz como esses.

Eu estava preparada para enfrentar batalhas, tempestades, e qualquer coisa mais. Como eu levaria Ayame, aquela menina tão frágil? Oh, eu sentiria muita falta dela, muita mesmo, mas não podia colocar sua vida em perigo. Olhei para ela, que dormia tranquilamente. O que tinha dentro daquela cabeça oca? Só louca para querer sair da segurança do vilarejo onde vivia para viajar o mundo junto com uma hanyou que só pensava em vingança.

Eu enxergava as mudanças em meu corpo e em minha personalidade. A alegria que eu sentia não existia mais, apesar de ser fácil me sentir bem perto de algumas pessoas. Eu estava amargurada, acima de tudo. Ayame não parecia enxergar isso, ela ainda achava que eu era a mesma Hikari de sempre. Não a culpo por isso, acredito que se fosse o contrário eu também estaria tentando enxergar dentro dessa 'estranha familiar' a minha antiga amiga, aquela que ria de tudo e de todos, aquela que realmente era feliz.

Senti-me incomodada com meus pensamentos, e fiz o que costumava fazer para me distrair. Foquei-me em meus sentidos, e me senti envolvida pela natureza. Todos os aromas e sons me faziam sentir bem. Ouvir os grilos cantando ao longe, o barulho da água correndo no riacho, respirações tranquilas de pessoas adormecidas, o cheiro de terra molhada, das flores selvagens, até mesmo o cheiro inconfundível de Ayame me acalmava. Ela tinha um cheiro diferente, meio cítrico, inconfundível. Afinal, ela por si mesma é inconfundível.

Fiquei ali, sentada, durante toda a noite, afinal, sono não era uma coisa que eu sentia com muita frequência.

- Hei, já está acordada, Hikari-chan? – Perguntou Ayame, esfregando os olhos, logo depois soltando um longo bocejo.

- Seus roncos me acordaram. – Resolvi implicar um pouco. Comentei que esse lado da minha personalidade tinha ficado mais forte?

- Eu não ronco! – Ela me olhou assustada. – Ou ronco?

- Sim, bastante. – Insisti em minha inocente mentira.

Depois de algumas horas eu realmente me arrependi de ter continuado com aquilo. Ela perturbou TODOS da casa, perguntando se já tinham a ouvido roncar. Eu e a mãe dela fomos as piores vítimas, mesmo eu tendo desmentido tudo. Ela ficou com aquilo na cabeça durante um bom tempo.

Então, quando estávamos sozinhas colhendo algumas ervas, eu resolvi tocar no assunto da noite anterior, o que eu com certeza não devia ter feito.

- Você disse que sabia o nome dele. – Comentei como quem não queria nada.

- E você quer saber, mas eu realmente não pretendo contar. – Ela disse calmamente, enquanto puxava algumas ervas do solo, com raiz e tudo.

- E posso saber porque não, senhora 'do contra'?

- Porque você não quer me levar junto. Simples assim.

- E você acha simples ainda? Ouça Ayame, eu realmente não gosto de deixar você para trás, mas não posso arriscar sua vida por causa de um capricho bobo seu. – Eu estava firme em minha opinião.

- Você acha que é um capricho bobo eu não querer que minha melhor amiga saia pelo mundo sozinha? Hikari, eu só estou preocupada com você. – Ela falou, enquanto puxava mais algumas ervas. Ela realente pareceu chateada com aquilo. – Eu andei conversando com minha mãe, e ela também acha que é melhor eu não ir junto. Não sei como vocês podem ter esse sangue frio.

- Não é sangue frio, é bom-senso! Coisa que, com certeza, você não tem. – Suspirei longamente. – Quanto mais cedo eu encontra-lo, mais cedo eu volto para casa. – Comentei, esperando assim convence-la.

- Você não vai voltar. – Ela parecia confiante no que dizia.

- Como não? Eu quero voltar.

- Hikari, aquele homem matou seu pai, que era mais forte que você. Acha mesmo que pode derrota-lo?

- Meu pai foi pego de surpresa, além do mais, eu andei treinando muito. – Respondi, fazendo cara feia.

- Hikari, é sério, eu preciso ir com você. – Ela implorou, e eu me senti realmente tentada a leva-la. – Eu não vou dar trabalho, prometo!

Eu sabia que não ia dar certo, mas algo dentro de mim me dizia para leva-la, e eu estava aprendendo a ouvir minha intuição, ela geralmente tinha razão.

Ficamos em silencio por um bom tempo, colhendo as ervas medicinais, e eu só resolvi me pronunciar quando estávamos indo embora, ambas com os cestos cheios.

- Tudo bem. – Resolvi me render, ela era tão teimosa quanto eu.

- Sério? – Ayame pareceu surpresa.

- Se conseguir convencer sua mãe, eu te levo comigo.

- Oh, nem posso acreditar! – Ela correu na minha frente, totalmente eufórica.

Eu continuei andando em passos lentos, carregando meu cesto nas costas. Eu sabia que levaria uma bronca quando chegasse, então eu não estava com nem um pouco de pressa.

E qual não foi minha surpresa ao chegar e ver Ayame e a mãe no meio de uma discussão. Fui na ponta dos pés para o quarto, e acredito que nenhuma delas tenha percebido que eu já havia chegado. Elas discutiam inflamadamente, com tons de voz elevados, e eu ouvia tudo do quarto. Estava torcendo para que a senhora Hitomi colocasse um pouco de juízo na mente de sua filha louca.

- Oh, Hikari, você ouviu isso? – Ela entrou no quarto igual a um furacão, quase quebrando a porta.

- É isso aí. – Eu sorri, tinha me livrado dela.

Como eu já suspeitava, a mãe de Ayame não permitiu que ela fosse junto comigo. Era uma preocupação a menos, e agora eu só precisava pensar em como arrancar dela o nome.

Depois de ouvir todo um discurso de como a mãe dela estava sendo injusta com ela, comecei a insistir no assunto do nome, e ela continuava dizendo que já que ela não iria comigo, não me diria. Aquilo estava me irritando tanto, que resolvi sair daquele quarto e passar a noite na árvore mais próxima. E foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

O dia seguinte foi bem tranquilo, fugi de Ayame o tempo todo, o que não foi nem um pouco difícil.

Durante um dos meus momentos de 'fuga-de-melhor-amiga' senti cheiro de youkai, e quando olhei em volta, vi um lindo lobo branco que parecia me observar. Assim que foquei minha visão nele, ele sumiu. E foi assim durante os três dias seguintes, toda vez que eu percebia a presença daquele lobo, ele desaparecia, e reaparecia algumas horas depois. Aquilo estava me deixando realmente nervosa, mas a aproximação da minha partida me tranquilizava.

O dia havia chegado, e eu estava do lado de fora da casa da família Hitomi, me despedindo de todos. Ayame me abraçava chorando, enquanto sua mãe me orientava para ficar longe de estranhos. Eu ri quando ela me disse aquilo, mas concordei em ficar longe de confusão. O pai de Ayame nunca foi de falar muito, mas me desejou uma boa-viagem, e isso eu já considerava bom. Quando estava já me afastando da casa Ayame gritou, me surpreendendo:

- Sesshoumaru! – Ela disse, enquanto balançava os braços freneticamente, se despedindo. – O nome é Sesshoumaru!

Olhei para trás e sorri, balançando a cabeça positivamente. Agora eu tinha um nome, uma espada na cintura, e um objetivo. Nada me faria desistir, nada.

Continua...

_**É, chegamos ao final do capítulo 2! *-***_

_**O 3 já está sendo escrito, e não vai demorar muito, já que eu estou mega-empolgada com a aparição de um personagem novo! *-***_

_**Não percam o próximo capítulo:**_

_**Capítulo 3 – Primos?**_

_**Não esqueçam da review para me deixar feliz. :***_


	3. Primos?

_**Nota: Desculpem, eu sei que demorei um pouco mais do que o previsto. *camuflada no meio de folhas secas***_

_**Boa leitura! \o/**_

Capítulo 3 – Primos?

Fazia umas seis horas desde que eu deixara o vilarejo, e não tinha acontecido exatamente nada. Eu havia pegado uma estrada que era cercada por floresta, mas eu não estava realmente me importando com aquilo, até que eu senti novamente o cheiro de youkai, e tive a sensação de estar sendo observada. Olhei para os lados, nada. Movi minhas orelhas para todos os lados e não ouvia um ruído sequer, e aquilo estava me deixando mais receosa ainda, onde estavam os barulhos da floresta?

Durante os quinze minutos seguintes de caminhada continuei com a sensação de estar sendo observada, o que não era nem um pouco agradável. Segurei o cabo de minha espada e fiquei preparada para qualquer momento entrar em algum confronto.

Foi quando eu o vi encostado no tronco de uma árvore, não muito longe de onde eu estava. Um jovem com cabelos brancos que corriam lisos até a altura de sua cintura, olhos branco-perolados que demonstravam uma incrível calma, e uma flor de lótus desenhada em seu pescoço. Ao ver a tatuagem, meu coração disparou, e eu fiquei realmente sem reação. Soltei o cabo de minha espada e relaxei os braços, ao vê-lo virar seu rosto em minha direção e sorrir docemente. Aproximei-me um pouco temerosa, bem devagar, enquanto ele andava em minha direção ainda sorrindo.

- Prima! – Ele me deu um abraço apertado e me girou no ar. Eu olhava seu rosto, incrédula, ele era belo demais para ser verdade.

- O que? – Eu estava totalmente desnorteada. Ele me colocou no chão e olhou para mim, ainda com um sorriso.

- Olha só como você cresceu! E uau, está linda! Nem dá pra acreditar, você mudou tanto! – Ele segurou meus ombros. – Papai nem vai acreditar quando te vir, é incrível!

- Hei, hei, espera um pouco. – Tirei as mãos dele de mim. – Quem, diabos, é você?

- Ó, você nem lembra de mim. – Ele pareceu um pouco chateado. – Bom, é claro que não lembra, era muito pequena. Meu nome é Setsuna, e sou seu primo! – O sorriso bobo voltara ao seu rosto, e eu acabei sorrindo também, motivada por ele.

- Bom, percebo que somos da mesma família. – Olhei diretamente para sua marca. – Mas papai e mamãe nunca me falaram sobre você.

- Ah, é um assunto meio delicado. – Ele ficou meio sem-jeito, e sua face incrivelmente branca ficou com um tom meio avermelhado. – Seus pais não aceitaram muito bem o pedido de casamento. Titio não queria que você se envolvesse com nossa família, e eu realmente não entendo o motivo.

- Ca-casamento? – Gaguejei. Casamento? Essa era boa. Casamento... Tudo bem, ele era lindo, e um youkai lobo branco puro, mas... Casamento?

- Ah Hikari-chan, você era uma gracinha quando era pequena com essas orelhinhas. – Ele levou suas mãos até minhas orelhas e as esfregou com os dedos. Uau, aquilo era bom. Não pude evitar de fechar os olhos e aproveitar o carinho. – E está realmente linda agora. Vou ficar muito feliz em torna-la minha esposa!

- Opa! – Saí do transe proporcionado pelo toque em minhas orelhas e dei um pulo para trás. – Quem disse que eu vou me casar com você?

- Ora, isso é mais do que natural. Somos da família principal de nosso clã! Seu pai já cometeu um erro sujando seu sangue com o sangue impuro humano, mas estou disposto a consertar o erro dele, fazendo de você minha esposa e dando continuidade ao sangue real de nossa família.

- Sabia que isso faz você soar meio lunático? – Dei um passo para trás. – Papai me avisou para manter distância desse lado da família.

- O lado 'lunático'? – Ele perguntou, irônico. Agora eu sabia de onde vinha minha implicância natural.

- Também. – Respondi com um sorriso provocador.

- Realmente... – Ele soltou uma gargalhada alta. – Uma legitima Matsuri!

- Vou ver isso como um elogio.

- Vamos, venha comigo, todos ficarão felizes em lhe ver! – Ele segurou minhas mãos entre as dele. – E podemos fazer a festa de noivado!

- É uma proposta realmente tentadora... – Tirei minhas mãos das dele com delicadeza. – Mas creio que terei de recusar. Tenho coisas realmente importantes a fazer.

Comecei a andar novamente na direção que estava indo antes de me encontrar com meu primo bonitão, e pensei, erroneamente, que ele ia desistir. A teimosia era um problema sério de família, isso era certeza. Espantei-me quando ele se pendurou de cabeça para baixo num galho de árvore, ficando com o rosto a 3 centímetros de distancia do meu.

- Você vai procurar Sesshoumaru para que? – Ele olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos, e aquele olhar realmente me afetou. Seus cabelos pendurados balançavam com o vento, vindo em minha direção e cercando meu rosto num emaranhado branco como a neve.

- Ora, realmente não é de sua conta! – Eu tentei parecer o mais indignada possível, mas aqueles olhos pareciam ver dentro de minha alma. Desviei do olhar dele, e me senti aliviada.

- Quanta amargura num coraçãozinho tão jovem! – Ele sorriu para mim. – Vingança não é o melhor caminho, acredite em mim.

- Mas... Como...? – Eu estava desnorteada. Como ele sabia de tudo aquilo?

- Eu leio sentimentos, emoções. – Ele fez uma pausa e voltou a me encarar. – Nunca sentiu que podia fazer algo diferente dos humanos ou youkais normais?

- Não que eu lembre... – Eu ainda estava confusa. – Você lê mentes?

- Não, claro que não. – Ele riu, provavelmente fazendo pouco de mim. – Como eu disse, leio sentimentos e emoções. Pensamentos está num patamar muito mais alto, que provavelmente nunca vou alcançar. Não se assuste, sei de Sesshoumaru porque ouvi aquela humana falar com você.

- Você sabe quem ele é? – Perguntei, deixando minha euforia transparecer.

- Todos os youkais sabem quem é ele! – Ele olhou para mim totalmente indignado. – Como pode não saber?

- Desculpe se não fui introduzida formalmente ao mundo youkai. – Revirei os olhos – E, além disso, sou hanyou.

- Isso não é um bom motivo ainda. – Seu olhar indignado continuou sobre mim, e aquilo estava realmente me irritando. – Como pode não saber que ele é o senhor das terras do oeste? Um dos mais temidos e respeitados youkais. O pai dele foi um grande líder, mas caiu em desgraça ao se apaixonar por uma humana. Dizem por ai que ele tem um meio-irmão hanyou, assim como você, mas não tenho certeza se é verdade.

Então, de um certo modo nós éramos parecidos, certo? O pai dele se apaixonou por uma humana, e o meu também. A diferença é que a humana era minha mãe, e no caso de Sesshoumaru, não era. Deve ter sido difícil para ele aceitar isso. Youkais não olhavam com bons olhos para esse tipo e relação, assim como os humanos. Mas agora eu tinha uma informação valiosa: sabia onde eram suas terras. O brilho nos meus olhos fez Setsuna rir.

- Dizem por ai que ele não fica em seu reino, e sim viajando. Alguns dizem que ele procura um meio de reviver sua mãe, outros dizem que ele viaja sem rumo, e tem até mesmo os que garantem que ele procura youkais que podem se tornar mais fortes que ele, e os mata sem piedade. Entendo o lado dele se fizer isso, concorrência é realmente uma coisa ruim.

- Mas onde ele está agora?

- Não faço ideia. – Com velocidade incrível ele se sentou no galho que antes estava pendurado. – Mas se aceitar vir comigo para as terras de nossa família, posso lhe ajudar a encontra-lo. – E sorriu sedutoramente, enquanto passava a mão em alguns fios desalinhados de seu cabelo.

Parei para analisar a proposta, e naquele momento não me pareceu tão ruim. Como eu queria não me deixar levar por aqueles olhos encantadores e aquele sorriso sedutor. Fazer o que? Eu ainda tenho um lado humano, e esse lado tem queda por youkais! Mamãe a essa hora deve estar ouvindo uma bronca de meu pai. Eu até posso imaginar o que ele diria: "É culpa sua! SUA filha puxou seu lado!". Ele sempre tirava o dele da reta quando eu fazia bobagem, mas ele esquecia que o lado implicante e encrenqueiro vinha da família dele.

- Tudo bem. – Levantei os braços, em sinal de rendição. – Eu vou com você, MAS... Nada de casamento.

- Eu já imaginava isso. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Sabia que muitas dariam o mundo para estar em seu lugar?

- Eu amo sua modéstia. Vamos logo. – Voltei a caminhar, me desviando das pernas dele que pendiam do galho.

- Sabia que fica pro outro lado? – Ele olhava para mim com um olhar debochado, enquanto apontava a outra direção.

- Oh, e ninguém me avisa! – Exclamei em uma falsa indignação, colocando a mão aberta sobre o peito.

Ele riu alto e pulou da árvore, se transformando em um lobo branco antes de tocar o solo. Então ele era aquele maldito lobo que estava me observando durante esse tempo todo. Mas sobre uma coisa eu estava curiosa: como ele fazia aquilo?

- Oh, e descobrimos o espião! – Apontei pra ele. – Cachorro mau, muito mau.

- Não seja imbecil, você já sabia que era eu. – Agora eu me assustei de verdade, um lobo falando?

- Você pode falar quando está assim? Incrível.

- Na verdade, essa é a forma verdadeira de todos os youkais da nossa família. Acredito que você não se enquadra nessa regra, já que é hanyou. Somos uma família com sangue forte, e uma prova disso é que podemos assumir uma forma aparentemente humana. O que é muito, muito útil. – Ele virou as costas para mim. – Vamos logo.

- E as pessoas vão achar muito comum uma garota com orelhas de lobo na cabeça andando por ai com um lobo do lado. – Revirei os olhos. – Porque eu tinha que arrumar uma família assim?

- Mais comum impossível.

Dito isso ele se pôs a correr, e eu logo atrás dele. Para mim ficou óbvio que ele estava correndo bem abaixo da velocidade normal dele, para que eu conseguisse acompanhar. Eu não estava acostumada a correr longas distâncias quando humana, e nem como hanyou. Pensei que logo fosse me cansar e teria de parar, mas para minha surpresa uma hora se passou e eu ainda não me sentia cansada. Ser meio youkai tinha lá suas vantagens, certo?

Resolvi finalmente perguntar onde estávamos indo, ele riu e falou que preferia não contar, para que eu não me assustasse.

E sim, aquilo me assustou muito.

Seguimos durante quase uma semana, sempre correndo. Parávamos duas vezes por dia somente, para comer alguma coisa e dormir. Como eu suspeitava, dormir na floresta era realmente agradável. A grama contra minha pele me dava uma sensação de conforto, e poder observa as estrelas era totalmente perfeito.

Conforme os dias iam passando, e nós nos aproximando do tal lugar, a temperatura ia diminuindo mais e mais. Aquilo realmente não me incomodava, pelo contrário, eu me sentia bem com o frio. Eu comecei a ver neve para todo lugar que olhava, e me senti em casa, era incrível. Será que papai conseguira se acostumar com nosso vilarejo, na maior parte do tempo quente, depois de viver tantos anos aqui?

Setsuna foi diminuindo o passo aos poucos, e logo não corríamos mais. Ele voltou para sua forma 'humana', o que me fez sentir mais confortável, pois sabia que estávamos próximos.

Foi então que em meio a toda aquela neve eu vi. Uma enorme casa, linda, acima de um lago congelado, e várias outras casas menores em volta. Então, era ali? Ali que minha família youkai vivia? Parei de andar, um pouco relutante e com medo de qual seria a reação de todos ao ver que eu era uma hanyou.

- Está tudo bem. – Setsuna passou seu braço sobre meu ombro. – Ninguém vai lhe fazer mal aqui, você está em casa.

- Eles sabem que eu... Bem... Sou... Você sabe, hanyou...?

- É claro! – Ele riu – Os que nunca lhe viram presumem isso pelo seu pai ter se casado com uma humana, mas fique tranquila, ninguém vai lhe desrespeitar, e se o fizerem é só me avisar.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrei e abaixei a cabeça, antes de dar um passo.

- Entre de cabeça erguida, você é da família mais importante desse lugar! – Com a outra mão ele levantou meu queixo. – Todas as youkais daqui vão morrer de inveja ao ver como você é linda.

- Ser invejada por youkais mais fortes que eu... Isso não é nada bom. – Fiz uma leve careta.

Ele deu uma boa gargalhada e apertou meu ombro mais forte, para me dar confiança. Por mais que ele fosse egocêntrico, um pouco lunático, animado demais e estivesse disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para casar comigo, eu me sentia segura perto dele.

Demos alguns poucos passos na direção do que parecia ser uma versão mais rica de um vilarejo normal, e então eu me senti estranha, como se estivesse passando através de uma bolha, então fechei meus olhos. Quando os abri novamente me assustei ao ver que o lugar, que antes parecia deserto, estava cheio de 'pessoas' andando por todos os lados. Mulheres conversando, crianças brincando, homens trabalhando. Era tudo incrível. Mas uma coisa que me chamou a atenção acima de tudo, é que nenhum deles tinha cabelos brancos, como papai e Setsuna. Eu pensei que todos teriam, e me senti bem por não ser totalmente anormal. Olhei para Setsuna e sorri, ele sorriu de volta para mim. Quando olhei novamente para as pessoas dali meu sorriso morreu, pois todos me olhavam fixamente, até as crianças.

- Vamos Hikari, temos que anunciar que chegamos! – Ele soltou meu ombro e segurou minha mão, me puxando em direção à grande casa no centro do vilarejo. Eu ainda sentia os olhos de todos em mim.

- Setsuna! – Ele me pegara de surpresa, e quase caí quando comecei a ser puxada por ele.

Ele riu e começou a correr numa velocidade humana normal ainda segurando minha mão, e eu correndo logo atrás dele. Era incrível como ele era animado. Agora eu não sabia se ele estava assim por eu estar por perto, ou se ele sempre foi assim. De qualquer forma, a animação dele era um pouco contagiante.

- Pai! – Ele gritou, entrando na enorme casa, ainda me segurando pela mão.

- Setsuna-sama, fico feliz que tenha retornado. – A jovem garota se curvou formalmente. – Seu pai estava preocupado com sua demora.

Eu olhei para a jovem realmente impressionada. Seus cabelos eram em um tom azul-marinho e iam até além da cintura, começando liso e ficando com belos cachos nas pontas, e olhos vermelhos muito expressivos com cílios negros bem grandes e volumosos. Sua face demonstrava incrível tranquilidade e gentileza.

- Koneko-chan! – Ele soltou minha mão e abraçou a garota. – Como ficaram as coisas durante minha ausência?

- Como sempre, Setsuna-sama. – Sua face estava tomada pelo tom vermelho. – Eu... Eu senti falta do senhor.

- Você sempre sente minha falta. – Ele passou a mão na cabeça dela.

Era só impressão minha ou essa garota gostava de Setsuna mais do que deveria? Decidi manter meus olhos abertos para qualquer coisa.

- Oh, que indelicadeza minha. – Ele bateu com a mão na testa. - Hikari-chan, essa é Koneko-chan, uma das empregadas de nossa família. A família dela nos serve a muito tempo, e ela está seguindo pelo mesmo caminho.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. – Dei um sorriso sincero. Ela parecia ser doce demais para apresentar qualquer ameaça.

- O prazer é todo meu, senhorita. – Ela se curvou novamente, igual fez quando falou com Setsuna. – Vou leva-los até o senhor Matsuri.

Ela virou-se e foi andando um pouco a nossa frente. Olhei para Setsuna, que mantinha aquele sorriso de menino no rosto. Segui ambos, enquanto Koneko nos guiava pela casa que mais parecia um labirinto de tantos quartos e corredores. Passamos por um local aberto, parecido com uma varanda, e a visão era linda. O lago congelado se estendia até um pouco além da casa, e em volta dele algumas arvores mantinham suas folhas cobertas por uma camada de neve, o fraco vento que batia sacudia levemente suas folhas e derrubava um pouco da neve no chão, mantendo assim as folhas das árvores com finas camadas.

Andamos mais um pouco pela área interna da casa, e eu me perguntava o quão grande aquele lugar era, até que a garota parou em frente a uma porta e a abriu devagar. Setsuna praticamente voou para dentro do aposento, e eu fiquei do lado de fora olhando para o rosto de Koneko igual uma idiota. Ela olhou para mim e riu de um jeito tímido, então fez um gesto para que eu entrasse. Entrei um pouco hesitante, e parei totalmente ao ver Setsuna e um homem me encarando. Aquele homem devia ser o pai dele, meu tio.

Meu sangue gelou ao sentir o olhar duro em cima de mim, mas o que veio a seguir foi um sorriso muito forçado, e naquele momento eu percebi que não era tão bem-vinda assim. Fiquei sem-graça e tentei dar um jeito de sair da sala, dando uns passos para trás, mas bati de costas na porta fechada. Setsuna notou meu constrangimento/tentativa de fuga e resolveu quebrar o clima pesado.

- Então papai, como eu dizia, essa é a Hikari, minha prima, sua sobrinha! – Ele ainda ostentava o sorriso bobo e animado no rosto, e era incrível como ele conseguia aquilo quando o clima estava tão tenso que dava para cortar com uma faca.

- Essa é a filha hanyou de meu irmão, então... – Ele me olhou de cima a baixo. – Seja bem-vinda! – Ele levantou de onde estava sentado e me abraçou apertado. Apertado até demais.

Quando ele me soltou finalmente, pude ver que ele era muito parecido com Setsuna, mas não me lembrava de meu pai ao olhar aquele rosto com um sorriso forçado. Seu cabelo era branco, como de todos da família. Seus olhos azuis eram frios, e não me transmitiam o calor dos olhos de meu pai. Eles podiam ser irmãos, mas agora para mim a diferença estava bem clara, e eu não gostava nem um pouco daquilo.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – Sussurrei, ainda um pouco sem jeito.

Fiquei ali durante alguns minutos, rezando para que Setsuna resolvesse sair me arrastando pelos cantos da casa. Ouvia os dois conversarem sobre coisas de família, e tinha 'casamento' envolvido, mas eu estava preocupada demais em não sair correndo dali toda vez que meu tio me encarava quando Setsuna não estava olhando. Era certo que ele não estava feliz com minha presença. E, com toda certeza, eu não estava feliz com aquilo.

Quando notei Setsuna estava segurando meu pulso e me puxando para fora, ainda sorridente. Agradecendo mentalmente me deixei ser levada por ele. Paramos na varanda que tínhamos passado antes, e ele sentou no chão, com os pés balançando sobre o lago, me sentei ao lado dele.

- Hikari-chan, você ficou quieta do nada, e o mais incrível, me deixou te puxar sem nem reclamar, o que foi? – Ele olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos, provavelmente tentando ler minhas emoções.

- Ora, eu só não estava me sentindo muito confortável, vocês estavam tendo uma conversa com assunto de família. – Dei meu sorriso mais sincero possível. – Que tal uma massagem?

- Massagem? – Ele pareceu confuso. – Quer que eu faça em você? Já vou avisando que não sou muito bom nisso.

- Não, não. – Eu ri. – Eu faço em você. Eu costumava fazer massagem nas costas do meu pai todo dia quando ele voltava do trabalho.

- Tem certeza? – Seus olhos estavam brilhando, e sua cara de menininho escondia a malicia que eu sabia muito bem que ele tinha.

Eu ri da expressão dele, que misturava surpresa com encantamento. Ajoelhei-me atrás dele, que ainda estava sentado na ponta da varanda, e comecei a massagear seus ombros. Aquilo me deixava relaxada e eu me sentia conectada com a outra pessoa, era realmente bom quando era com alguém que eu gostava muito. Na verdade, eu costumava a fazer isso com meu pai e com Ayame, mas como nenhum deles estava ali e eu, de certo modo, confiava no Setsuna, usei ele mesmo.

- Acabei de descobrir seu talento especial. – Ele estava de olhos fechados, e fazia um barulho parecido com um ronronar. – Dedos mágicos.

- Acho que isso não é um talento especial de youkai. – Eu ri com a afirmação dele. Apesar de tudo, a companhia dele era muito boa.

Ficamos ali, conversando e rindo enquanto eu o massageava, e eu consegui esquecer um pouco do meu tio com cara de psicótico e da sensação que eu tinha de que ele voaria no meu pescoço se eu desse a oportunidade. Eu não havia percebido até então, mas eu estava com uma área dos braços doloridos, provavelmente onde ele me abraçou forte demais. Anotei mentalmente que devia dar uma olhada quando estivesse sozinha.

Logo a hora do jantar chegaria, e Koneko foi nos chamar. Eu fiquei com um pouco de dó dela, quando ela percebeu que eu estava massageando as costas de Setsuna.

Setsuna tinha negócios a resolver fora da casa, então não ficaria para jantar. Ótimo, chance de ele voltar e me encontrar com a garganta cortada. Eu estava no meio de lobos, onde um era um tio psicótico com raiva por eu ser hanyou, e outro uma empregada youkai enciumada porque eu estava massageando o homem que ela provavelmente gostava. Se coloquem no meu lugar e vai ser difícil não sentir vontade de sair correndo loucamente chamando pela mamãe. Sério, eu estava com vontade de fazer isso.

- Er... Koneko-chan? – A chamei, enquanto ela andava com passos firmes na minha frente, me guiando pelo labirinto de corredores. O fato era: ela podia estar me levando pro abate e eu nem saberia.

- Sim, senhorita? – Ela parou em frente a uma porta e a abriu. – Esses são seus aposentos. Quando chegar a hora do jantar eu virei lhe avisar.

- Vou precisar de uma guia nesse lugar, com certeza. – Tentei sorrir para quebrar o clima, mas ela continuava me olhando séria. – Como eu dizia, será que podemos conversar um pouco?

- Claro, senhorita. – Ela continuou parada no mesmo lugar, olhando para mim.

- Entre, por favor! Nossa, você me deixa querendo me jogar de um penhasco. – Revirei os olhos, totalmente exausta de lidar com aquelas pessoas. Para minha surpresa, ela riu do meu comentário.

- As pessoas aqui me fazem sentir assim também, menos o Setsuna-sama. – Ela corou com o próprio comentário e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta em seguida. – O que quer falar comigo, Hikari-san?

- Sabe, eu me sinto bem perto do Setsuna também... – Ela ficou séria de novo com meu comentário. – Eu sei que você gosta dele, mas queria te dizer para ficar tranquila, porque não vejo Setsuna como o homem que vou me casar. Gosto dele como meu primo engraçado e que me faz esquecer os problemas, só isso.

- Do que adianta isso, Hikari-san? – Ela se sentou sob os joelhos, e logo eu me sentei também, de frente para ela. – Ele vai se casar com a senhorita, e mesmo se não fosse, eu sou só uma empregada. Sempre terei que me contentar com o que posso ter dele, que é um pouco de atenção. – Ela ficou corada novamente, e eu percebi que ali tinha coisa.

- Não vou me casar com ele! Eu nunca concordei com isso! – Eu estava mais preocupada com o anuncio de que ia me casar do que com o provável caso de meu primo com a empregada.

- Matsuri-sama estava bufando e realmente vermelho quando fui entregar o chá dele, e dizendo que era um ultraje seu querido filho casando com uma hanyou. Não vejo outra hanyou aqui.

- Setsuna anda meio lunático com essa coisa toda de casar, mas eu já neguei! Tenho coisas muito importantes para fazer. – Esqueci-me de comentar que isso provavelmente custaria minha vida e por isso não poderia ter compromisso com ninguém, mas isso podemos deixar para outra hora, certo?

- Desculpe, mas creio que não tem mais volta agora. – Ela riu. – Setsuna é teimoso igual um menininho mimado.

- Devo crer que isso é em parte culpa sua. – Arqueei uma sobrancelha, olhando para ela, mas usei um tom engraçado.

Rimos juntas da situação, e acredito que acabei de fazer uma nova amiga. Ótimo, menos uma pessoa querendo cortar minha garganta. Ela se levantou e se desculpou por não poder ficar mais, pois tinha que ajudar a colocar o jantar.

Admito que fiquei tentada a ir com ela, não queria nem um pouco ficar ali sozinha, correndo o risco do meu tio lunático entrar e cortar minha garganta. Admito, estava ficando um pouco lunática com essa coisa de garganta cortada. Ser lunático estava se demonstrando característica da minha família youkai. Eu não era assim antes de virar hanyou, juro.

Uma hora sozinha sentada no meio do quarto enquanto desviava minha atenção entre a porta e a janela me deram coisa o suficiente para me ocupar. Precisava lembrar de fechar muito bem essa janela antes de dormir, de preferencia com toras de madeira bem grossas. Será que Setsuna choraria no meu enterro? Não tive muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois ouvi a porta se abrir quando estava de olho na janela. Droga, eu sabia que devia ter me preocupado mais com a porta.

O ruim é que quem entrou no meu quarto não foi Koneko, como eu imaginei que seria. Meu tio estava parado me olhando, e eu provavelmente com cara de quem vira um fantasma.

- Vamos aos nossos assuntos, hanyou. – Ele foi andando em minha direção, e eu fiquei de pé. Nossa diferença de altura era grande, para minha sorte. Fugir por baixo dele ainda era uma opção viável.

- Não creio que tenhamos assuntos pendentes, _titio – _Dei ênfase na ironia da palavra 'titio'.

- Eu realmente queria manter essa família pura, mas você não está colaborando, assim como seu pai também não colaborou. – Agora, olhando de perto, a marca de lótus dele estava na mão esquerda, e eu reparei muito bem, já que ele estava apontando seu dedo indicador para mim, quase esfregando no meu nariz.

- Ouça bem, senhor. – Segurei o dedo dele com força, mostrando que ele não podia chegar ali e me ameaçar assim. – Eu só estou aqui porque Setsuna me fez uma proposta, mas isso quer dizer que eu posso ir embora caso haja uma proposta melhor. – Resolvi soltar o dedo dele quando sua face demonstrou um pouco de curiosidade.

- E o que você quer que eu faça, para que você suma daqui? – Ele cruzou os braços e arqueou a sobrancelha. Aquele homem me irritava, e irritava muito.

- Sesshoumaru. – Dei uma pausa, e ele arregalou os olhos. – Quero que dê um jeito de trazer Sesshoumaru aqui. Tenho assuntos pendentes com ele.

- E você acha que é fácil assim?

- De acordo com Setsuna, vocês se conhecem muito bem. – Eu contei que Sesshoumaru e a relação dele com os lobos brancos foram tópicos das minhas conversas com Set no caminho para cá? Não? Então fica claro agora.

- Sim, de fato. – Ele me encarou. – O que quer com ele, menina?

- Assuntos particulares. Ou o senhor me ajuda, ou vou ter que pedir pro Setsuna, e pra isso terei que me CASAR com ele.

Ao ouvir a palavra 'casar' o meu tio fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e concordou com a minha loucura. Ele garantiu que no dia seguinte mandaria um mensageiro procurar por Sesshoumaru e pedir para que ele viesse o mais rápido possível.

Duas semanas se passaram dês de então. Meu relacionamento com meu tio estava na base da tolerância. Um tolerava a presença do outro e ponto. Eu não sabia que Setsuna era tão ocupado por ali, mas o pouco de tempo que eu passava com ele já me fazia sentir melhor, e eu fingia não saber das escapadas noturnas que ele dava para o quarto de Koneko, ou vice-versa. E, claro, durante esse tempo eu evitava as investidas dele, que tentava sempre me levar para a cama. Homens...

Até que em uma noite em especial eu estava passando na frente do quarto de meu primo quando ouvi uma risada feminina familiar, e não pude evitar olhar pela fresta da porta. A culpa não foi minha, aquela casa parecia um labirinto e eu estava procurando o MEU quarto! Setsuna e Koneko estavam na cama, ele deitado por cima dela beijando seu pescoço e fazendo cócegas. Por isso as risadas.

Não consegui resistir e acabei ficando ali, parada, assistindo a tudo pela fresta da porta, enquanto faziam amor.

Quando pareceu acabar, Koneko ficou sentada no colo de Setsuna, com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Setsuna apoiou o rosto no ombro dela e deu um beijo em seu pescoço, logo olhando na minha direção e sorrindo.

Quando Setsuna sorriu daquele jeito pervertido olhando na minha direção não consegui controlar a imensa vergonha que senti. Ele sabia que eu estava lá aquele tempo todo. Ele fez tudo aquilo na minha frente de propósito.

Saí correndo desgovernada pela casa, procurando um lugar para me esconder até minha vergonha passar. Corria de olhos fechados, porque não queria ver ninguém. Acabei por bater de frente com alguém e cair de bunda no chão.

- Ai! – Exclamei, alisando meu quadril que estava dolorido depois da queda. – Desculpe, eu...

Eu TOTALMENTE perdi a fala quando vi em quem eu tinha batido sem querer. Sesshoumaru. Sim, ele, por mais incrível que pareça. Meu sangue ferveu, me descontrolei e não pensei em mais nada antes de avançar pra cima dele, só em um jeito de mata-lo sem minha espada, que estava no meu quarto. Tudo bem, não era uma boa ideia sair por ai desarmada numa casa de lunáticos, mas eu não imaginei que iria usa-la no jantar, porque, bem, quem corta um pedaço de carne com uma espada super afiada? Ninguém normal, né?

Não precisei me preocupar muito com isso, porque ele se afastou de mim rápido, e meu primo apareceu, me segurando pelos braços. Eu me sacudia gritando para me soltar.

- Hei, hei. Você não vai matar ninguém priminha. – Setsuna ria, e eu me perguntava como ele conseguia rir numa situação dessa.

- Segure seu bicho de estimação melhor, ela pode morder. – Sesshoumaru me olhava com desprezo, e então eu percebi que devia me acalmar e tentar falar porque ele ia morrer.

- Ora, me solte seu tarado. – Dessa vez minha fúria foi direcionada a meu primo, que estava praticamente sem roupa. Provavelmente porque ao sentir que eu estava em fúria ele nem pensou em se vestir direito, só em vir me 'proteger'.

- Hikari-chan, não mate o Sesshoumaru-sama ainda. – Setsuna se controlava para não rir, mas não estava funcionando muito bem. Seu tom claramente foi de deboche.

- Porque essa hanyou quer me matar? – Ele olhava para mim como se eu fosse um ser inferior, e eu estava quase espumando de raiva.

- Ela cismou que você que matou meu tio, pai dela, mas eu ainda acho que pode estar havendo um engano por aqui. – Eu ainda estava sendo segurada por Setsuna, e agora Koneko vinha correndo ver o que estava acontecendo. – Você não mataria um de nós, não é?

- Depende. – Ele olhou para mim. – Provavelmente não, já que nossa aliança já foi estabelecida. Não existem mais motivos para que eu esteja aqui. – Dizendo isso, Sesshoumaru se virou e começou a se afastar de nós, provavelmente ele iria embora.

Eu não podia deixar ele simplesmente ir embora assim, mas estava sendo segurada por Setsuna e Koneko, e por mais que eu tivesse praticamente a força de um youkai completo, não tinha meios de medir força com dois deles. Eles me arrastaram para o meu quarto enquanto eu me debatia, praticamente me jogaram lá dentro e trancaram a porta, mas eu podia ouvir que Setsuna estava do lado de fora, e provavelmente ficaria montando guarda. Será que esqueceram da janela que, convenientemente, eu não bloqueei com toras de madeira como era minha intensão inicial?

Tentei forçar a janela, mas ela parecia estar bloqueada por fora. Tentei novamente, mas nada. Então a voz que eu ouvi do outro lado me deu um pouco de esperança. Era Koneko.

- Hikari-san, não adianta, eu estou aqui para garantir que você não saia, como Setsuna mandou.

- Koneko-chan, se eu não sair daqui agora nunca mais vou ter chance de me vingar! – Eu tentava ser um pouco racional e pensar em algo para convence-la a me deixar sair dali.

- Foram ordens diretas, desculpe Hikari-san.

- Você não entende? Se eu ficar aqui vou ter que me casar com Setsuna, e eu não quero isso! – Esperei que ela falasse alguma coisa, mas não escutei mais nada além do barulho do vento batendo nas árvores. – Koneko-chan, eu sei que você ama o Setsuna, e eu ficaria feliz de vê-lo juntos, mas eu não vou poder ajudar se você me deixar trancada aqui!

Então eu ouvi o um barulho de algo pesado sendo movido, e a janela se abriu. Koneko olhava para mim com um olhar sério, e por um momento eu fiquei assustada. Ela estava segurando com uma só mão o que parecia ser praticamente uma árvore inteira.

- Se você não for logo, eu vou me meter em problemas sérios. – Ela colocou a madeira no chão. – Vá e não faça besteira, e, principalmente, volte viva.

- Eu volto, não garanto que estarei totalmente inteira, mas volto. – Eu ri, mas depois percebi que o que eu falei podia ser verdade.

Segurei firme minha espada que estava presa na minha cintura e corri o mais rápido possível, seguindo o cheio de Sesshoumaru. Eu sabia que ele era um youkai e, portanto, mas rápido que eu, mas ele não parecia estar com muita pressa quando foi embora, então minhas chances de alcança-lo eram grandes.

Corri apressada entre as casas do pequeno vilarejo de youkais e passei pela barreira que protegia o lugar, e então me vi rodeada pela neve que caía sem parar, e um vento forte. Meus fios de cabelo eram levados de um lado para o outro com o vento enquanto eu olhava a imensidão branca à minha volta. Seria difícil encontra-lo. Respirei fundo, mas o cheiro dele estava fraco e a cada momento que eu ficava parada ali parecia ficar pior. Apressei-me em seguir o que restava do cheiro dele no meio daquela neve, o que não era uma tarefa muito fácil, mas corri na direção que imaginei que fosse certa.

Devo ter passado uns dez minutos correndo igual uma louca olhando para os lados, tentando ouvir ou cheirar alguma coisa. Eu sentia o cheiro dele forte, mas o inicio de uma nevasca não me deixava ver bem o que estava na minha frente, era muita neve e muito vento.

Então, senti uma lâmina no meu pescoço, e meu sangue gelou.

- Porque está me seguindo, garota estranha? – Eu sentia a respiração dele no meu pescoço, e no momento não consegui deixar de comparar com a cena que eu vira no quarto de Setsuna mais cedo. Tudo bem, Setsuna não estava com uma espada no pescoço de Koneko, mas esqueçam isso.

- Preciso vingar meu pai! Você o matou! – Eu estava tão enfurecida que nem estava ligando pra espada no meu pescoço.

- Eu não matei nenhum lobo, garota estranha. Você deve estar tão louca quanto esses malditos da sua família.

Eu não me preocupei em responder. Empurrei minha cabeça para trás e acertei a testa dele, conseguindo escapar da lâmina de sua espada. No mesmo momento saquei minha espada e corri para cima dele, imaginando que qualquer ponto que eu acertasse já seria alguma coisa.

Era impossível investir contra ele, pois quando minha lâmina se aproximava de qualquer parte dele, ele desviava e cortava um pedaço da minha roupa, aquilo estava me deixando realmente irritada, se é que era possível ficar mais irritada do que eu já estava. Minhas pernas estavam praticamente descobertas, de tanto que ele cortava pedaços do meu quimono, até que ele me segurou pelos punhos para que eu parasse de tentar ataca-lo. Ele cravou as unhas na minha pele, e eu acabei soltando minha espada.

- Cadê sua marca, garota estranha?

- Pare de me chamar de garota estranha. – Eu rosnava para ele, mostrando os caninhos que eu mal tinha.

- Você é só um filhotinho, poderia parar de fazer coisas de adulto? – Ele não estava olhando meu rosto, e sim meus braços e pernas descobertos. – Onde está sua maldita marca?

- Pra que quer tanto ver isso? Que inferno! – Me balancei para tentar me soltar, mas foi uma péssima ideia, pois ele cravou mais fundo as unhas nos mus pulsos, que começaram a sangrar.

- Quero me certificar de que é mesmo filha de Kimiro. Ande, fale onde está sua marca.

- Quer ver se eu sou mesmo filha do homem que você matou? – Olhei para ele, desafiadora.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não matei seu pai, sua garota estranha?

- Eu vi você lá! Foi você! – Eu estava encarando aqueles olhos âmbares, e um pensamento me ocorreu naquele momento: Eu nunca havia visto olhos tão bonitos na minha vida.

- Eu lembro disso. Foi a um ano, mas você era só uma garota humana. – Ele me soltou, e com um movimento rápido arrancou o que restava da minha roupa.

Eu me senti muito envergonhada por estar só de roupas intimas na frente de um homem, e minha raiva ficou incontrolável. Tudo ficou com tons de vermelho na minha frente e eu não raciocinava mais, só atacava e atacava. Minha cabeça nunca doeu tanto, e meus braços ardiam terrivelmente, mas eu não me importava, só investia contra ele e na minha cabeça só imaginava a morte dele.

Então, quando eu estava totalmente exausta e as cores estavam voltando ao normal, eu perdi a consciência e finalmente desmaiei.

Não tenho noção de quanto tempo fiquei desacordada, mas sei que quando acordei estava deitada no chão de uma caverna, e meu corpo estava coberto pela roupa de Sesshoumaru. Olhei em volta e ele estava em pé na entrada da caverna, só com a parte de baixo de sua roupa. Sim, as costas dele eram incríveis. Eu me sentei, ainda me cobrindo com a parte da roupa dele que estava em cima de mim. Minha movimentação atraiu a atenção dele, que olhou para mim com um olhar curioso. Levantei a mão antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa.

- Eu sei que minha marca é diferente, não precisa comentar isso comigo. – Levantei e me virei de costas pra ele, vestindo sua roupa. Ficou parecendo um quimono curtinho, apesar das mangas serem enormes e passarem das minhas mãos.

- Alguém mais sabe disso? – Balancei minha cabeça negativamente, enquanto procurava um meio de amarrar meu novo quimono improvisado. – Seu tio vai surtar.

- Mais do que surtou ao saber que eu era hanyou? Impossível.

- A princesa impura, com a lótus escarlate. – Ele estava me encarando, e as palavras dele me deixaram confusa. – É um pedaço de uma profecia pouco conhecida do seu clã. Falando nisso, você já reparou nos seus braços, ou no seu cabelo?

Levantei as mangas do quimono improvisado, e vi que as linhas que saiam da lótus das minhas costas agora se espalhavam pelos meus braços também, e eu senti vontade de gritar de frustração, seria muito difícil esconder aquilo. Deixei as mangas caírem sobre meus braços novamente e desejei que eles ficassem assim para sempre. Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, e de imediato não notei nada de diferente, até que segurei uma mexa na frente de meus olhos, e eu senti vontade de sair correndo daquela caverna e me perder na nevasca que estava tendo lá fora. Meu cabelo, antes cor de mel, estava BRANCO, como o de todos os youkais da minha família.

- Ótimo, toda vez que eu surtar minha marca vai aumentar? Desse jeito nem vai sobrar pele. – Deixei meu corpo desabar sobre meus joelhos, e fiquei lá sentada encarando o chão. Por um momento esqueci que Sesshoumaru estava ali comigo.

- Eu não sei exatamente sobre o que se trata a profecia, mas envolve uma princesa impura com uma marca escarlate, ou seja: você.

- Eu não ligo pra esse inferno de profecia, só quero minha cor de cabelo de volta! – Eu alisava meu cabelo freneticamente, como se passar a mão nele fosse retirar a nova cor. – Ah, falando nisso... Eu ainda quero me vingar de você, mas vou deixar passar dessa vez. – Parei para refletir sobre o que ele disse por um momento. – Hei, eu não sou impura!

- 'Hanyou' te diz alguma coisa?

Eu corei imediatamente, pois havia pensado em outro tipo de 'impureza'. Aquela cena no quarto de Setsuna estava me perseguindo terrivelmente, eu precisava esquecer aquilo ou acabaria passando vergonha por mais algum comentário impróprio.

Ele parou na minha frente, e eu não pude deixar de reparar que seu corpo era realmente bonito. Sesshoumaru tinha uma barriga perfeitamente definida, o que me deixou pensando mais um pouco na cena de Setsuna, mas dessa vez envolvendo eu e Sesshoumaru.

- Oh Deus. – Coloquei as mãos na frente do rosto, tentando tirar aquela imagem da minha cabeça, e espero que ele não tenha nem imaginado o motivo de eu ter feito aquilo.

- O que vai fazer? – Ele se sentou do meu lado, e eu me perguntava onde estava aquela frieza toda de uns minutos atrás.

- Esperar essa nevasca acabar, matar você e depois voltar pro meu antigo vilarejo e viver feliz cuidando da minha melhor amiga. Plano perfeito , o que acha? – Sorri de um jeito maldoso, esperando convencer ele de que minha vontade de mata-lo ainda não havia passado.

- Tem alguns defeitos no seu plano. A nevasca vai passar alguma hora, mas nem tão cedo. Você não vai conseguir me matar. E, finalmente, seu tio não vai te deixar em paz quando descobrir a sua marca, então nada de vilarejo para viver uma vidinha pacata ao lado de humanos inúteis iguais a você.

- Meu tio não vai descobrir a minha marca. – Continuei encarando ele, e ele deu um sorriso, o que me assustou.

- Ele vai descobrir, e não vai ficar nem um pouco satisfeito. Ele estava muito preocupado com essa profecia, sabia? Porque acha que ele não queria a sobrinha hanyou por perto? – Ele levantou, ainda me encarando, e o olhar dele parecia maligno por um momento. – Ele também me contou sobre sua vontade de vingança, e que provavelmente você viria atrás de mim, então, me pediu gentilmente para que eu a eliminasse.

Eu congelei ao ouvir a ultima frase, e sabia muito bem que ele tinha a força e a coragem necessárias para me matar. Só que uma coisa não saía de minha cabeça: Porque ele não me matou antes?

- Mas tenho um acordo para propor. – Ele virou de costas para mim e andou na direção da entrada da caverna, a tempestade branca ainda caía sem piedade. – Enquanto eu procuro saber que profecia é essa, podemos fingir que eu te matei. Se, por acaso, a profecia não me beneficiar em nada, eu te mato e jogo seu corpo para os animais comerem. Mas, se por outro lado, eu puder me beneficiar com isso, então damos um jeito para que ela se realize, e eu deixo você viver.

- Se eu não aceitar? – Me levantei e olhei em volta, procurando minha espada caso ele tentasse me atacar.

- Eu te mato agora e levo seu corpo para o seu tio. O que vai ser? – Ele virou novamente na minha direção e viu que eu estava olhando em volta. – Sua espada está muito bem guardada, apesar de que você a usando é tão mortal quanto um lobo recém-nascido.

- Ora seu... – Parei por um momento e tentei pensar na proposta. Talvez se eu desse um jeito dele confiar em mim, poderia esperar ele estar de guarda baixa e ter a minha vingança. Maravilhoso. – Tudo bem, mas como vamos fazer para que ele acredite que estou morta?

- Isso não é problema, aquele presunçoso confia em mim. – Ele, então, pegou meu quimono rasgado. – E eu tenho isso, que está empesteado com seu cheiro.

Fiz um aceno positivo com a cabeça, então ele me mandou esperar ali na caverna e saiu no meio daquela tempestade horrível. Eu ficava me perguntando como ele aguentava aquele frio sem proteção de roupas. Eu aguentava porque já estava no meu sangue, mas ele era um youkai cachorro. Parei e pensei um pouco, percebendo que estava me preocupando com ele. Tive vontade de me bater por isso.

Sem muito mais coisa pra fazer, sentei no fundo da caverna e encostei-me à parede, estava me preparando para esperar muito. Tinha certeza de que ele não ia se apressar nem um pouco só porque eu estava ali sozinha. Ótimo, mais tempo para eu pensar em meio de mata-lo.

**Continua...**

_Hei, chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo. Ninguém sabe como estou feliz com isso. *-* O maior problema é que nesse capítulo era para ter hentai, mas não consegui pensar em um hentai bom (pois é, mesmo tenho um mês para pensar)._

_O lado ruim de TUDO isso é que não tenho idéia de como continuar a fic, pois é, inspiração zero. Tudo por causa de uma fic nova que comecei a escrever. ;-;_

_Vou posta-la logo, e pretendo manter as duas atualizadas. Estava pensando em um cap por mês, assim daria mais tempo de escrever._

_(Mudando de assunto agora)_

_Hei, minhas aulas começam quarta! E por mais incrível que pareça, estou empolgada!_

_3º ano, finalmente! *-* Ano que vem tem faculdade *rodopia*_

_Tudo bem, isso significa menos tempo pra escrever, me preparando pro Vestibular. Mas isso não significa que vou esquecer isso aqui. u_u_

_Uns REVIEWS me impediriam de esquecer, sabe? *-* (isso pode ter sido uma ameaça, dependendo do seu nível de interpretação das 'entrelinhas' :x)_

_Ainda vão ter muitas cenas com o Sesshy sem camisa. Hohoho _:D

_Obrigada pela atenção de todos, e espero que tenham gostado. :*_


	4. Vivendo com o Inimigo

Capítulo 4 – Vivendo com o inimigo

Se algumas semanas atrás me dissessem que agora eu estaria morando na casa de Sesshoumaru, eu teria socado o rosto de quem disse tal blasfêmia. Isso não muda o fato de que eu ainda quero me bater por ter concordado com tudo isso.

Podem me chamar do que quiserem, eu vou concordar.

O fato principal era: Estava a três dias trancada dentro dessa 'casa', depois de uma semana de viagem cheia de provocações, xingamentos e ironias, e ainda nem tinha encontrado com Sesshoumaru! Qual o sentido de suportar ele durante todo esse tempo se não posso ficar procurado um ponto fraco dele?

Bom, 'casa' é um jeito simpático de chamar esse lugar que mais parece um palácio.

Não é como se eu estivesse trancada no meu quarto, eu só tinha medo de sair dele e depois não conseguir voltar. Simples, não?

Apesar de ter chances de ficar semanas perdida aqui dentro, eu estava disposta a sair do quarto a qualquer momento.

Sério, ficar ali dentro era tedioso, e eu começava a me sentir uma prisioneira, ou algo do tipo.

Vesti uma yukata amarela simples, mas que tinha um belo decote. Sinceramente, eu estava me sentindo linda mesmo depois de todo o caos da transformação em hanyou, então usar uma roupa mais ousada não estava me incomodando muito. Sem contar que sedução era um dos truques que eu estava guardando na manga. Qual homem resiste a uma bela mulher, não é?

Tudo bem, eu não podia me considerar 'mulher' no auge de meus 17 anos, e Sesshoumaru fazia questão de me chamar de 'filhote' em qualquer pequena oportunidade, mas mesmo assim eu ainda era bela, e ele tinha que cair na minha armadilha. Sinceramente, eu não estava nem um pouco preocupada com esse negocio todo de profecia, eu só queria minha vingança e pronto.

Saí do meu quarto me sentindo um pouco mais confiante em andar naquele labirinto infernal que ele chamava de 'casa', e me apressei em tentar sentir o cheiro dele por perto. Não foi fácil, levando em consideração que havia humanos que trabalhavam naquele lugar. Sim, tinha MUITOS humanos trabalhando ali, e a maioria eram mulheres. Aquilo era uma questão a se pensar mais tarde, mas no momento eu não estava preocupada em procurar razões para se ter humanas como serviçais, e sim em achar o dono daquele lugar.

Então eu vi um youkai pequeno passar correndo, e me lembrei de ser apresentada a ele quando cheguei. Só o nome que não me vinha à mente com clareza.

- Jaben! – Chamei o pequeno youkai verde. Ele olhou para mim irritado.

- É Jaken! O que quer, hanyou?

- Onde está Sesshoumaru?

- Ssessshoumaru-ssama não deseja sser incomodado! – Ele disse, e aquelas puxadas no 'S' me deixavam louca.

Andei até ele, que já tinha se virado para ir embora, e o levantei pela roupa.

- Não vou incomodar seu _Sesshoumaru-sama_, seu sapo irritante. – Dei um tom irônico ao pronunciar o nome de Sesshoumaru, o deixando vermelho de raiva.

- Como ousa? Coloque-me no cchão, ssua Hanyou nojenta! – Ele se sacudia loucamente, e eu estava começando a gostar da brincadeira de 'importunar o sapo'.

- Onde ele está, sapinho?

- Eu não ssou um ssapo! – Ele me encarou com fúria, e eu estava lutando para segurar o riso.

- Tanto faz, só me diga onde está Sesshoumaru e eu te solto. Simples e rápido, o que acha?

- Esstá na biblioteca, ele não ssai de lá desssde quando cchegou. Agora ssolte-me ou terei de usar a força!

- Viu como foi fácil? – O soltei 'delicadamente' no chão.

Fui andando pelo primeiro corredor que vi na minha frente e deixei o youkai sapo resmungando para trás, ele me irritava muito. Depois de perguntar para umas quatro serviçais, até que não foi difícil encontrar a tal biblioteca. Bati na porta e entrei sem nem esperar uma resposta, ele provavelmente sabia que era eu e ia me mandar embora de qualquer jeito.

- Sentiu minha falta? – Perguntei num tom irônico, colocando a mão sobre um pergaminho que ele estava lendo.

- Não. – Ele empurrou minha mão

- Acho que você me deve desculpas, sabia? – Me sentei na mesa, e recebi um olhar reprovador por isso. – Meus pulsos ainda estão com hematomas.

- Isso foi por você ser teimosa, garota estranha. – Ele se levantou e foi para uma estante afastada de onde eu estava, fingindo olhar alguns outros pergaminhos.

- Eu tenho um nome, como já te disse antes. – Pois é, ele não me chamou pelo nome uma única vez sequer.

- 'Garota estranha' é mais apropriado para você. – Ele continuava fingindo ler um pergaminho. Eu sabia que ele estava fingindo porque percebi que os olhos dele estavam parados.

- Acho que posso me acostumar com isso. – Revirei os olhos e continuei sentada encarando-o.

- Se não tem nada para fazer aqui, saia. Estou ocupado e seu cheiro me incomoda.

- Hei! Eu não estou fedendo! Acabei de tomar banho! – Levantei da mesinha em um pulo, o olhando furiosa.

- Seu cheiro de hanyou me incomoda. – Ele corrigiu, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

- Setsuna disse que eu tenho um cheiro bom. – Comentei me sentando de volta na mesa, sem me importar com o olhar estranho que ele me lançou.

- Seu primo lhe disse isso porque a queria na cama dele. – O observei enrolando o pergaminho lentamente para colocá-lo novamente na estante junto com os outros.

- Grande novidade. – Não consegui segurar minha risada ao lembrar as investidas estranhas do meu primo.

- Não posso negar que ele tem um péssimo gosto. Serviçais e hanyous... – Ele apoiou a mão no queixo e olhou para cima, fingindo pensar em alguma coisa. O jeito irônico me deixava louca.

- Ora, a Koneko-chan é linda! – Olhei irritada para ele. – E eu também não sou de jogar fora.

- Realmente, a serviçal é bonita. – Ele me olhou de cima a baixo. – Já você é bem confiante, para uma hanyou filhote.

- Ora, seu...

Levantei da mesa e parti para cima dele com os punhos levantados. Ele segurou meus pulsos com força, e eu tentei acertá-lo com chutes. Ouvimos a porta abrindo e olhamos para ela imediatamente, era uma das serviçais dele.

- Taisho-sama, tem um hanyou e duas humanas que insistem em falar com o senhor. Inuyasha, Kagome e Rin são os nomes.

- ... – Ele suspirou longamente, antes de dizer. – Traga-os aqui agora.

Assim que a mulher fechou a porta eu continuei a tentar acertá-lo com chutes, e ele só continuava a segurar meus pulsos. Quando ele se entediou daquilo apertou meus pulsos com força, me fazendo soltar um pequeno gemido de dor.

- Pare com isso, garota estranha. – E me jogou contra a parede mais próxima.

- Droga, porque você tinha que ser tão forte? – Perguntei entre dentes, alisando um dos meus pulsos, que agora estavam ficando decorados com manchas roxas.

- Você que é fraca demais, agora cale a boca e fique sentada ai, ou te jogo pela janela. – Ele sentou novamente atrás da mesinha, onde estava quando eu cheguei.

- Maldito cachorro sarnento. – Resmunguei num sussurro, sentando no chão de pernas cruzadas.

- Eu ouvi isso.

Então a porta se abriu, e por ela entrou a mulher de alguns minutos atrás. Ela foi para o lado e deu passagem para que entrasse um homem com os longos cabelos prateados, como os de Sesshoumaru, mas esse tinha orelhas no topo da cabeça, e logo vi que era um hanyou realmente. Seguido dele veio uma mulher usando roupas de sacerdotisa e uma menina que aparentava ter uns dez anos, vestida com um quimono rosa.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – A menina correu até ele e o abraçou.

- Rin... – Ele passou a mão nos longos cabelos negros da criança e se deixou ser abraçado por ela. – O que fazem aqui? – Ele se direcionou aos outros dois.

- Rin-chan queria te ver, então resolvemos trazê-la aqui para uma visita rápida. – A mulher disse. Provavelmente aquela que era Kagome.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Taisho-sama? – perguntou a empregada, ainda parada na porta.

- Não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu seco, e a mulher saiu do local imediatamente. – Eu ia passar por lá uma hora ou outra, não precisavam fazer essa viagem tão longa só por causa disso.

- Rin quer ficar aqui de vez com você, Sesshoumaru. – Inuyasha se apressou em dizer. – A velhota não queria deixar trazê-la, mas nós viemos escondidos.

- Kaede deve estar surtando uma hora dessas. – Kagome deu uma risada.

- Eu quero ficar aqui com você, Sesshoumaru-sama. – A menina que ainda estava abraçada a ele o olhou com olhos pidões.

- Tenho assuntos importantes para resolver ainda, você não pode ficar aqui, Rin.

- Pois é, como se ele não tivesse milhares de pessoas que podem fazer as coisas por ele. – Resmunguei do meu canto da sala, atraindo todos os olhares para mim.

- Mandei ficar calada. – Ele me lançou um olhar mortal, e eu só sorri ironicamente.

- Quem é ela, Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha olhou para mim curioso, provavelmente pelo fato de eu ser uma hanyou também. – Alguma irmã perdida? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não ia agüentar mais um hanyou nessa família. – Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos. – Ela é filha daquele youkai lobo que era amigo de papai, Kimiro. Você já deve ter ouvido falar dele.

- Já sim. – Ele parou de olhar para mim e voltou a encarar Sesshoumaru. – O que está fazendo com essa garota aqui? A seqüestrou da terra dos lobos brancos?

- Digamos que foi um seqüestro consentido.

- Seqüestro consentido? Ameaça de morte é consentimento? – O olhei espantada pelo nível de seu descaramento.

- Eu odeio não poder matar essa garota agora. – Ele apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto. – Me levantei e limpei a poeira de meu quimono. – Se eu ainda lembrar como chega lá. – Completei para mim mesma.

- Ainda não terminei com você, sente-se no seu canto como um bom filhote de lobo e espere. – Sesshoumaru apontou para mim.

- O filhote de lobo aqui tem vontade própria. – Continuei andando na direção da porta sem me importar com ele.

- Sesshoumaru-sama? – A voz da garota que ainda o abraçava fez com que ele parasse de me olhar de um jeito mortal.

Aproveitei a distração dele para sair da biblioteca de vez. Eu sabia que ele ia me procurar realmente irritado depois, mas esse era meu objetivo. Algo dentro de mim adorava irritá-lo.

Consegui voltar para meu quarto sem muitos problemas, seguindo o caminho que havia feito anteriormente.

Sentada na minha cama me lembrei do jeito que ele olhou para aquela menina humana, e por um momento ele não me pareceu realmente tão mau assim. Ele parecia gostar dela, sem contar que tratava aquele hanyou e a outra humana de um jeito normal. Tudo aquilo me fez pensar que ele só agia daquela forma comigo.

Tudo bem, ele tinha motivos para ser grosseiro comigo. Eu tentei matar ele dês da primeira vez que nos vimos.

A porta do meu quarto se abriu em um só baque, o que me fez pular com o susto.

- Onde estávamos mesmo? – Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Não se incomode comigo, pode voltar para a sua menina humana. – Me levantei rapidamente e procurei pela janela. Fugir estava totalmente nos meus planos.

- Não tão rápido. – Ele apareceu atrás de mim e segurou meus ombros. – Alguém precisa te ensinar que você deve obedecer aos mais fortes.

- Você não quer me machucar, minha pele é bonita demais para ficar com marcas, não acha? – Falei um pouco sem-graça, tentando convencê-lo de que não valia a pena perder o tempo dele comigo.

- Não. – Ele apertou mais forte meus ombros, o que provavelmente ia deixar uma marca vermelha.

- Você já fez isso. – Levantei os braços e as mangas do meu quimono subiram, expondo as marcas roxas dos meus pulsos. – Não acha que já está bom?

- Me diga você. – Ele me virou de frente para ele e apertou mais meus ombros. – Você acha que já está bom?

- Sim! – Falei entre os dentes, tentando segurar um gemido de dor.

- Resposta errada. – Ele apertou mais forte. – Acha que já está bom?

- ... – Não consegui responder, me controlando para não gemer de dor.

- Que demora. – Ele apertou mais forte ainda, e eu senti algumas unhas dele entrando em minha pele. – Quero a resposta correta.

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente, enquanto fechava com força meus olhos para que lágrimas não saíssem deles. Senti o cheiro do meu sangue e minha vontade era de xingá-lo por isso. Ele apertou mais forte, e eu abri os olhos assustada. Ele me encarava com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

- Porque está fazendo isso comigo? – Sussurrei em meio a um gemido.

- Você anda muito insolente. Acho que esqueceu quem eu sou.

- Droga, pare com isso! – Uma lágrima teimosa saiu de meu olho direito, e eu quis me bater por isso.

- Opa, mas uma resposta errada.

Ele cravou as unhas completamente nos meus ombros, e me empurrou para baixo. Cai de joelhos na frente dele, e ele ainda segurava meus ombros. Eu estava com muita raiva, mas a dor que eu sentia me impedia de dar as respostas que eu tanto queria dar.

- Me solte, por favor. – Pedi, me controlando para não falar nada mais do que o absolutamente necessário.

- Ainda está errado.

- Por favor, já chega. – Mais lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos e eu olhei para baixo, para que ele não visse.

- Você não acerta uma. – Ele suspirou longamente. – Vou te dar uma dica: Peça com jeitinho, e demonstre respeito por mim. Quem sabe assim eu não solto?

- Me solte, por favor, Sesshoumaru-sama! – Eu falei rapidamente, e senti um alívio enorme quando ele me soltou. Senti meu sangue escorrendo pelos buracos que ele havia deixado em meu ombro.

- Não foi fácil? – Ele continuava parado no mesmo lugar, ainda olhando para mim.

- Você tem algum prazer estranho em me machucar, não é? – Limpei rapidamente as lágrimas dos meus olhos e o encarei.

- Não tanto quanto você pensa, mas sim, tenho.

Levantei-me sem falar nada e me afastei dele. Sentei-me em um dos cantos do meu quarto e abaixei as mangas do meu quimono, para ver o nível do estrago. Ele ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar me olhando com aquele ar vitorioso.

- Que droga. – Sussurrei, vendo que os ferimentos eram um pouco profundos. – Isso vai demorar a sarar.

- Você faz muito drama. – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Saia. – Olhei para ele com verdadeira fúria.

Preparei-me para levantar e tentar atacá-lo quando vi que ele estava andando na minha direção, mas antes mesmo de eu tentar, ele me segurou pelos pulsos e me levantou.

- Não está satisfeito ainda? – Rosnei para ele, mas fui ignorada.

- Droga garota, fica quieta um pouco. – Ele abaixou mais ainda as mangas do meu quimono, o que quase revelou meus seios.

- O que está fazendo? – Corei instantaneamente.

- Evitando ouvir suas reclamações durante semanas.

Ele soltou meus pulsos e enlaçou minhas costas com um de seus braços, me puxando em sua direção. Fechei meus olhos instantaneamente, estava com medo do que ele ia fazer.

Senti uma pontada de dor nos ferimentos de um dos meus ombros, e abri meus olhos para ver o que ele estava fazendo. Espantei-me ao ver que ele estava lambendo o local.

- O que está fazendo? – Tentei me soltar dos braços dele, mas ele me segurou mais forte.

- Isso já é desagradável o suficiente sem você reclamando no meu ouvido. – Ele me virou de costas para ele. – Então fique quieta, ou eu faço aquilo de novo.

Senti a pontada de dor no outro ombro agora, mas logo veio uma sensação de formigamento em ambos e eu não sentia mais dor. Ele continuou me segurando contra seu corpo, com um braço me enlaçando pela barriga.

- O gosto do seu sangue é horrível. – Ele sussurrou.

- Eu sou horrível, meu cheiro é horrível, meu gosto é horrível. O que mais? – Eu estava ofegante, e não consegui controlar muito bem a minha respiração.

Ele me virou de frente para ele novamente e continuou me segurando, enquanto olhava no fundo dos meus olhos. Eu fiquei intrigada com a atitude dele, mas não estava pensando com lógica naquele momento.

Sesshoumaru segurou minha nuca e levou meu rosto na direção do dele, selando nossos lábios em um beijo. Eu abri meus olhos na surpresa, mas logo fechei ao sentir a língua dele pedindo passagem. Sem pensar em nada, me entreguei aquele beijo, que era o meu primeiro.

Envolvi o pescoço dele com meus braços, e senti-o me abraçando mais forte. Os minutos que se seguiram me pareceram segundos. Quando separamos nossos lábios, ele olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos e novamente aquele pensamento me ocorreu: Eu nunca vira olhos tão bonitos antes.

- Seu gosto não é ruim. – Ele sussurrou e deu um leve sorriso.

Eu não consegui responder nada, minha mente estava confusa demais depois daquele beijo inesperado. Desviei meus olhos dele, minha vergonha não me deixava olhar para ele. Quando o olhei de novo, aquela mascara de frieza já estava escondendo qualquer outra coisa que podia ter no rosto dele antes. Ele me soltou rapidamente, me fazendo recuar alguns passos.

- Isso NUNCA aconteceu. – Ele falou, cerrando os olhos e saindo do meu quarto com pressa.

Fiquei parada no meio do quarto com meus pensamentos totalmente confusos, e senti uma vontade enorme de me bater quando percebi que tinha gostado de ser beijada por ele. Ele podia ser um imbecil grosseiro, frio e que gostava de me ver sentindo dor, mas eu não podia deixar de admitir que o beijo dele fora maravilhoso. E a sensação de ser abraçada por ele também havia sido ótima, e por um momento eu me deixei confiar nele. Então no meio de todas aquelas sensações confusas eu me dei conta.

Aquele era o homem que havia matado meu pai, e eu estava gostando de tê-lo beijado.

Arrumei meu quimono depressa e saí pulando a janela do meu quarto. Corri pelo jardim que cercava a casa até chegar o mais longe que eu podia ir. Parei de correr, ainda ofegante, e me sentei sob meus joelhos em meio às flores, sentindo o sol na pele.

Respirei fundo e tentei colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, o que não era uma tarefa muito fácil. Nem mesmo sentir o vento, o sol, ou o cheiro das flores e da terra estava me ajudando. Fechei os olhos, e não pude evitar que algumas lágrimas saíssem, apesar de eu nem saber por que estava chorando de fato.

Não senti o tempo passar, mas quando percebi já estava escuro. As estrelas estavam tomando conta do céu e eu me senti bem ao olhar para elas.

- O que você faria mamãe? – Sussurrei para as estrelas, e bem no fundo eu esperei por alguma resposta.

- Não sei sua mãe, mas eu não ficaria do lado de fora nesse frio. – A voz de Sesshoumaru soou no tom de sempre, e senti-o sentando ao meu lado. – O que ficou fazendo aqui fora esse tempo todo?

- Eu não sinto frio. – Me resumi a dizer isso, e não quis responder a segunda pergunta.

- Sobre hoje no seu quarto...

- Está tudo bem. – Respondi, o cortando. – Quero ficar sozinha, se não se importa.

- Só queria saber se seus ombros estavam melhores. – Ele passou a mão pelos longos cabelos prateados.

Sem responder abaixei um pouco o quimono para que ele tivesse visão de um dos meus ombros. Ainda estava um pouco machucado, mas não estava doendo.

- Está doendo? – Ele tocou um dos ferimentos com um dedo.

- Porque parece tão preocupado agora? – Olhei para ele com um pouco de raiva, puxando meu quimono para cima novamente.

- Não importa mais. – Ele se levantou.

Eu não me movi, nem falei mais nada, só voltei a olhar para o céu. O ouvi suspirando longamente ainda parado ao meu lado.

- Vou ter mesmo que te arrastar para dentro?

- Não quero entrar agora.

Ele se abaixou do meu lado e colocou a mão por cima da minha.

- Eu não me senti tão bem quanto parecia hoje mais cedo.

- Claro, me ferir deve ser terrível para você. – Revirei os olhos.

- Eu não gosto tanto quanto parece.

- Então porque faz? – Puxei minha mão debaixo da dele.

- Você me irrita tanto que me deixa sem controle... E não é só seu jeito de me irritar que me descontrola.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Olhei para ele com curiosidade verdadeira.

Ele segurou meu queixo com uma das mãos e me puxou para outro beijo. Eu fiquei sem reação e acabei permitindo.

Todas aquelas emoções conflitantes em mim desapareceram naquele momento, e eu só pensava nele e em todas as sensações que aquele beijo me fazia sentir. Meu coração estava batendo acelerado e descompassado, enquanto a mão dele escorregava do meu rosto para minha cintura e me puxava de encontro ao corpo dele.

Ele se separou de mim bruscamente e me puxou pela mão, para que eu levantasse. Levantei sem relutância e o segui, coisa que eu faria mesmo se ele não estivesse me segurando.

Entramos na casa apressados, e eu preferia não perguntar para onde ele estava me levando.

Ele entrou na biblioteca e me puxou para dentro, eu ainda estava desnorteada com as mudanças de humor repentinas dele. Depois de fechar a porta ele me abraçou pelas costas, afastou meu cabelo e começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço. Eu fechei os olhos e aproveitei aquela sensação, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para trás e deixando um gemido baixo escapar pelos meus lábios. A imagem de Setsuna com Koneko me veio à mente novamente.

- Que inferno, garota estranha. – Ele me virou de frente para ele e me abraçou novamente, segurando minha nuca e mantendo a boca perto do meu ouvido. – Como você consegue fazer isso comigo? – Sesshoumaru sussurrou em meu ouvido, o que me fez ficar arrepiada.

- Você sabe muito bem meu nome. – Sussurrei de volta, mas foi mais pela incapacidade de falar alguma coisa do que pela vontade de falar baixo.

- Sei sim. – Ele afastou um pouco o rosto e olhou para mim. – Garota estranha.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele colou os lábios aos meus em outro beijo. Ele foi andando para frente e me empurrando junto, até que eu encostei-me a algo que eu achava ser uma das estantes da biblioteca. Ele intensificou o beijo e eu não consegui evitar abraçá-lo. Sesshoumaru levou os lábios ao meu pescoço novamente, e inconscientemente eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás, o que fez com que eu batesse em uma das prateleiras da estante, que fez um barulho meio alto e me acordou do transe de sensações que estava sentindo.

- Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru. – Comecei a tentar me afastar dele.

- Inferno. – Ele respirou fundo, e passou uma das mãos pelo rosto. – O que foi?

- Alguma coisa caiu. – Eu sentia meu rosto quente, enquanto passava a mão pelo quimono

Ele olhou por cima do meu ombro e me soltou, indo para o outro lado da prateleira. O segui e vi que ele estava com um pergaminho nas mãos, o colocando de volta na prateleira.

- Não vai ler? – Encostei-me à prateleira e cruzei os braços na frente do peito.

- Porque deveria? Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer agora... E isso envolve você.

- Bom, minha mãe sempre me dizia que nada acontecia sem motivo. – Eu andei até onde ele estava e peguei o pergaminho que ele havia acabado de colocar de volta na prateleira. – Se isso aconteceu deve ter um bom motivo. – Coloquei o pergaminho nas mãos dele e o vi revirar os olhos.

- Você é a garota mais estraga-prazeres que eu já conheci.

- Pode dizer o que quiser, estou indo dormir.

Dei um beijo na testa dele, sem exatamente saber por que fiz aquilo, e saí da biblioteca.

No caminho para meu quarto me lembrei que minha mãe costumava dar um beijo na testa do meu pai em algumas ocasiões, principalmente quando ele não queria fazer alguma coisa que ela pedia. Sorri um pouco com a lembrança e entrei em meu quarto, que estava totalmente escuro, somente sendo iluminado pela luz da lua.

Puxei meu futon para perto da janela e me deitei, sentindo a luz da lua na minha pele.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo eu passei deitada ali, mas depois de certo tempo ouvi minha porta sendo aberta, e dei um longo suspiro.

- Sesshoumaru, eu avisei que vinha dormir, não era para você vir atrás de mim. – Me sentei e olhei na direção dele.

- Você não estava dormindo, estava? Então para de reclamar e me ouve. – Ele se sentou ao meu lado e puxou um pergaminho de dentro da roupa. – Eu, finalmente, consegui encontrar o maldito pergaminho que estava procurando.

- VOCÊ achou? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- VOCÊ achou porque EU fiz você achar, mesmo que contra a minha vontade.

- E quem não queria ler? – Cruzei meus braços e continuei olhando para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Cala a boca e me ouve. – Ele abriu o pergaminho e eu dei uma olhada rápida, mas desisti ao perceber que ler no escuro não era uma tarefa muito fácil, mesmo para mim. – Aqui diz que será uma nova era para os youkais quando você subir no trono.

- Porque você tem tanta certeza que sou eu?

- Bom, levando em consideração sua marca terrivelmente chamativa, você ser hanyou, e ter quase se deitado comigo, acho que tenho muitas chances de estar certo.

- O que eu ter feito ou não com você tem a ver com essa profecia? – Senti meu rosto arder e agradeci por estar escuro o suficiente para ele não ver o rubor em minha face.

- Eu resumi para você. O que eu entendi por essa profecia, é que os dois reinos serão unidos, por isso vai ser uma nova era.

- Ainda não sei onde você se encaixa nessa história toda.

- Burra. – Eu olhei para ele irritada e já ia abrir a boca para xingá-lo quando fui interrompida. – Se eu sou o senhor do oeste, e o seu tio é do leste... O que exatamente você entende por 'juntar os reinos'? – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Você vai se casar com meu tio? – Eu tentei segurar uma risada, o que não foi muito fácil.

- Seu pai deveria ter subido no trono, e você seria sua sucessora. – Ele enrolou novamente o pergaminho e deixou-o de lado.

- Então isso quer dizer que vamos juntar os reinos? – Parei, fingindo pensar um pouco. – Sesshoumaru-sama, senhor de toda a razão existente, vai se casar com uma hanyou? – Não consegui me controlar e caí na gargalhada. Era difícil de acreditar em tudo aquilo.

- Infelizmente, essa profecia não vai se realizar. – Ele se levantou. – Porque provavelmente eu vou te matar antes mesmo de você voltar pra tirar seu tio do trono.

- E quem disse que eu vou voltar?

- Eu estou dizendo. – Ele segurou meus ombros onde estava machucado e me puxou para ficar de pé. – Amanhã.

- Para, está machucando. – Falei um pouco baixo, mas não chegou a ser um sussurro.

Ele percebeu o que fez e me soltou imediatamente. Passei os braços ao redor do meu próprio corpo e fiquei olhando para baixo, pensando porque ele estava me tratando desse jeito depois do que aconteceu.

- Você tem o talento de me tirar do sério. – Ele passou a mão pelo rosto e suspirou longamente. – Como você consegue me fazer agir assim?

- Eu não sei... – Sussurrei, ainda olhando para baixo.

- Que inferno, garota. – Ele me abraçou, me surpreendendo. – A culpa é toda sua.

- Eu não entendo... – Sussurrei, abraçando-o também. – Porque eu me sinto assim perto de você? Era para eu te odiar! – Afundei meu rosto contra o peito dele, e percebi o quanto o cheiro dele era bom.

- E eu te pergunto a mesma coisa. – Sesshoumaru passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

Ele me segurou delicadamente pelos ombros, com cuidado para não me machucar e me afastou do corpo dele, me fazendo olhar para ele. Com cuidado, foi afastando as mangas do meu quimono, e quando eu percebi, ele não parou somente onde estava machucado, ele foi abaixando mais e mais, até que meus seios apareceram. Eu podia jurar que naquela escuridão eu pude ver o que parecia ser um sorriso de satisfação. Meu rosto aqueceu e eu senti vontade de me esconder, mas algo dentro de mim me dizia que eu não precisava sentir vergonha dele.

- Sesshoumaru... – Sussurrei e coloquei minhas mãos sobre as dele, o parando.

- Sim?

- Eu não sei... Isso parece errado. – Olhei para baixo, com medo de encarar aqueles olhos âmbares.

- Não é tão errado assim. – Ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me fez olhar para o rosto dele, que estava mais belo do que nunca, iluminado pela lua. – Eu quero você.

Dizendo isso, me puxou para mais um beijo. Depois daquilo eu não conseguia mais manter um pensamento lúcido por mais do que um segundo, e acabei me deixando levar pelos toques e caricias dele.

E então me entreguei de corpo e alma para o homem que deveria ser o meu maior inimigo.

Acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto, e abri meus olhos lentamente. Vi Sesshoumaru deitado do meu lado. Eu estava com o rosto sobre seu peito, enquanto ele me abraçava pela cintura. Olhei em volta e percebi que ainda estávamos no meu quarto, então notei nossa falta de roupas, o que me fez lembrar a noite passada.

Levantei em um pulo, fazendo Sesshoumaru acordar também.

- O que fizemos? – Segurei a coberta contra meu corpo, não pelo frio, mas para esconder minha nudez.

- Você tem amnésia? – Sesshoumaru virou para o outro lado e fez menção de voltar a dormir.

- Você está agindo como se isso fosse natural! – O sacudi freneticamente.

- Mas é natural. É o que um homem e uma mulher fazendo quando sentem atração um pelo outro. – Ele segurou minha mão que estava no ombro dele. – Deixe-me dormir, garota infernal.

- Ótimo, eu tive minha primeira vez com um homem desses. – Comentei mais para mim do que para que ele ouvisse, e apoiei o queixo em uma das mãos.

- Jura que você era virgem? – Ele se virou para mim, mas continuou deitado.

- E isso realmente importa agora? – Me deitei de novo, e cobri minha cabeça. – Estou tão envergonhada!

- Não pareceu envergonhada ontem. – Ele puxou o cobertor para o lado, deixando nossos corpos nus descobertos. – Vamos, não precisa ter vergonha disso.

- Wa! – Gritei, pulando por cima dele para pegar o cobertor de volta. – Você é infernal!

- Alguma coisa nós concordamos. – Ele estava me segurando para que eu não alcançasse o cobertor.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Eu estava me debatendo, ainda tentando me soltar dele.

- Eu te pergunto a mesma coisa. Não gostou de ontem? – Ele me abraçou forte quando eu tentei passar por cima dele.

- Eu... Ontem... – Parei de falar ao perceber que eu realmente havia gostado e corei imediatamente.

- Você está fazendo um escândalo à toa. Vamos dormir mais um pouco. – Ele continuou me segurando em cima dele, apesar de eu não estar mais tentando me soltar ou pegar o cobertor.

- É, talvez você tenha razão. – Suspirei e tentei rolar para o lado, mas ele ainda não tinha me soltado. – O que foi? Não vou mais tentar pegar o cobertor.

- Eu gosto de sentir você assim. – Ele fechou os olhos e continuou me segurando.

Sorri ao ver como ele parecia estar relaxado, e deitei minha cabeça sob seu peito, sentindo as batidas de seu coração.

- Sesshoumaru...? – Esperei que ele respondesse e ouvi um 'hum?' – Você quer mesmo que eu vá falar com meu tio?

- Ele vai tentar matar você. – Ele continuava de olhos fechados.

- Isso não foi uma resposta para a minha pergunta.

- Quero. – Ele parou por um momento, e quando eu ia responder ele continuou. – Mas eu vou com você.

- Você vai me entregar pessoalmente na boca do lobo? Cruel.

- Não vou permitir que ele toque em você. – Ele me fez ir para seu lado. – Você realmente acha que eu ia te entregar para seu tio para que ele a matasse?

- Não, eu sei que não. – Sorri e me ajeitei contra seu corpo.

Na verdade eu não sabia de nada, e eu tinha minhas duvidas sobre confiar nele. Ele ainda havia matado meu pai. Eu estava me sentindo muito errada em estar ali com ele, mas por um momento eu me fiz esquecer tudo que havia acontecido e aproveitar a companhia dele.

- Não precisamos nos apressar para ir. – Ele deu um beijo na minha testa antes de me abraçar. – Não vai ser fácil ficarmos assim quando estivermos lá.

- Meu tio não pode saber?

- Ninguém pode saber.

- Tudo bem. – Suspirei longamente e pensei em um modo de mudar o assunto. – Quem eram aqueles três que vieram aqui ontem?

- Inuyasha, meu meio-irmão. Kagome, a mulher dele. E Rin.

- Rin é filha deles?

- Não. Eu cuidava dela há uns anos atrás, mas acharam melhor eu deixá-la onde tivesse contato com outros humanos.

- Faz sentido. – O senti passando levemente o dedo indicador pelo meu ombro. – O que foi?

- Eu te machuquei. – O ouvi suspirar longamente. – Eu estava tentando te manter afastada de mim, mas acho que isso não deu muito certo.

- Você fez isso para que eu ficasse com medo de me aproximar de você? – Me soltei do abraço dele e fiquei de bruços, apoiada sob meus cotovelos. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Então não estava nos seus planos aquele beijo?

- Não. Na verdade eu devia ter saído assim que te soltei. – Ele deitou de bruços também e passou um braço pelas minhas costas. – Não consegui ver você daquele jeito e não fazer nada.

- Falando nisso, o que você fez? – Apontei para o meu ombro. – Não dói mais, e está quase bom.

- Truque de família.

- Vou aceitar essa resposta por enquanto. – Dei um sorriso e me deitei também, com o rosto a poucos centímetros do dele.

- Porque você tem tanta certeza de que fui eu? – Ele perguntou, me surpreendendo.

- Do que está falando?

- Seu pai.

- Droga, estava bom demais pra ser verdade. – Suspirei e fechei os olhos. – Já disse que eu vi você lá, não tem como negar.

- E se eu dissesse que não fui eu, mesmo assim? Você acreditaria em mim?

- Você me convenceu a ir para a cama com você para me convencer de que você não é culpado? – Olhei para ele com um pouco de raiva.

- Eu não vou deixar de admitir que estava lá naquela hora, mas não fui eu.

- Então porque não tentou me dizer isso antes?

- Eu realmente não estava me importando com o que você pensava antes.

- Quem foi então?

- Vai parecer que estou tentando jogar a culpa para outra pessoa por beneficio próprio se eu falar. Você vai ter que esperar para saber.

- Mas que inferno, Sesshoumaru! – Me levantei em um pulo e fui até o pequeno armário que ficava do outro lado do quarto, e comecei a procurar por algum quimono.

- Porque está tão apressada para se vestir? – Ele me abraçou pelas costas, me impedindo de tentar me vestir.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Acabei de dormir com o homem que provavelmente matou meu pai e ainda quer me enganar!

- Até cinco minutos atrás você não via problemas nisso.

- Até cinco minutos atrás eu não tinha me dado conta.

- Confia em mim. – Ele beijou meu pescoço. – Quando chegar a hora você vai poder saber a verdade. Agora, o que acha de voltar pra cama comigo? – Ele segurou o quimono que estava na minha mão e jogou de volta no armário.

Suspirei longamente e concordei com um aceno, apesar de não me sentir totalmente confortável com aquilo. Infelizmente ou felizmente, não sei, Sesshoumaru tinha o dom de me fazer parar de pensar quando começava com seus beijos e toques.

Quando dei por mim, já estava na cama com ele novamente.

Continua...

_**Yo! Bom, pra começar eu gostaria de agradecer a quem andou lendo minha fic. (yey!) E agora, gostaria de avisar que eu não estava planejando que as coisas andassem rápido assim, mas aconteceu. x_x**_

_**Ahhh... Hikari sortuda! Já ta se esbaldando nos braços do cachorrinho mais sexy do pedaço -q **_

_**Bom, é claro que eu não vou deixar a vida deles feliz assim, né? Afinal, ainda existe o bixinho da dúvida vivendo na cabeça de nossa protagonista. :/**_

_**Será que Sesshoumaru realmente matou o pai dela?**_

_**Nem eu sei! 8D –q shIAOHSOIAHIOSA. Mentira, sei sim, mas não vou contar, porque sou uma ficwriter muito má. U_ú**_

_**Espero vocês no próximo capítulo, e não se esqueçam da Review pra deixar a titia Matsuri feliz. ;x**_

_**Beijos nas bochechas de todos os leitores.**_

_**:*****_


End file.
